XMen, Meet the Starr Brothers, Special Edition!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 9 up! A special re-release of the story that introduced the Starr brothers to the X-Men! Read and Review the insanity!
1. Super Stardom and Dark Rage!

**X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers, Special Edition!**

**Hey folks! L1701E here! I thought it'd be nice to re-release some of my older stories, except slightly modified so that my newer fans can learn about the origins of a lot of the characters in my Misfit stories. Even though this was technically the second story I wrote in the Misfit-verse, in a chronological order, this story marked the first appearance of the two mutants that started a revolution, the Sensational Starr Brothers! **

Disclaimer: Red Witch owns Althea, Xi, and Trinity. I own the Starr Twins, and Marvel owns the X-Men and the ex-Brotherhood.

I thought of this story because I wanted to write about when the X-Men first met my original Misfits, Starchild and Darkstar. I'll try my best to be crazy, but you never know. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Super Stardom and Dark Rage! Paul and Craig!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The Xavier Institute)

"Ahh………" Scott Summers, the X-Man known as Cyclops, laid back on the couch. He was having a great day. "What a great day! No Misfits. Life is good." Jean walked into the Institute common room.

"I guess even the Misfits need a day off from annoying us." Jean sat on a couch across from Scott.

"Yeah well, the Misfits can take anything they do or say and stick it…" Scott was interrupted by a scream.

"AHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!!!!" A thirteen-year-old boy ran past in a panic. His name was Jamie Madrox, aka Multiple. He could create clones of himself. He was being chased by three ten-year-old triplets in matching pink tops and jeans. All three had black hair.

"Come to mama, cutie!" The triplet with pigtails gushed.

"I love you, Jamie!" A second triplet with a ponytail on the left side of her head cooed.

"Kissing time!" A third triplet with a ponytail on the right said of her head squealed.

"WHY ME?!?!" Jamie screamed as he ran by.

"Oh God no………" Scott groaned. Jean rolled her eyes.

"It's like they made a life out of driving us crazy." Jean sighed.

"PIETRO, GET OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!!" The voice of Tabitha Smith, aka Boom Boom, rang throughout the mansion, accompanied by some insane laughing.

"The Misfits' average day: Get up, annoy X-Men, go to bed." Scott grumbled.

"STAY AWAY FROM KITTY!!!!" Piotr Rasputin, aka Colossus, snapped somewhere.

"BITE ME, TIN MAN!!!" The voice of the Misfit named Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche snapped back. He then walked into the common room, but there was something different about his walk. Scott could have sworn he was strutting. Not to mention the huge grin on his face. He looked like he had just won the Super Bowl.

"Are you…strutting?" Scott asked his mortal enemy in disbelief.

"Hi, Scott!" Lance said in an unusually chipper tone. "I came to see Kitty and to remind you that you suck."

"Why do I suck this time?" Scott folded his arms. Lance grinned.

"Because, we came to make an announcement." Avalanche laughed.

"BLOB, GET OUTTA THE KITCHEN BEFORE AH POUND YOU!!!" Rogue's voice came from the kitchen.

"I'M HUNGRY, WOMAN!!! LET ME EAT IN PEACE!!!" Fred Dukes, aka Blob yelled back. "Please."

"Anyway…" Lance sighed. "We went to Los Angeles, the home of famous folks."

"Did you clowns massacre a bunch of celebrities?" Scott grumbled.

"You wish. We picked up two new guys." Avalanche laughed. "That right, our happy little family has grown." Scott and Jean looked at Lance like his pants were on fire.

"Bull." Scott scoffed. "If there were two new mutants in LA, Cerebro would've picked them up!"

"Scott, Cerebro had to be cleaned out yesterday." Jean glared at Avalanche. "Toad slimed it."

"Well you guys have an unfair advantage anyway!" Lance said. "We are good guys now, ya know."

"Once a jerk, always a jerk." Scott muttered. Lance was about to make a smart remark when a voice piped up.

"Hey, check this out!" Kurt called. Lance, Scott and Jean ran into the kitchen. Several of the X-Men and Misfits, including Xavier, Wolverine, and Storm, saw the painting on the wall. Someone had painted a picture of the rock group Kiss.

"Cool! That looks just like the cover of their album Destroyer!" Todd laughed.

"How did it get there? Who painted it?" Ororo scratched her head.

"Who's going to clean it off?" Logan grumbled.

"Whoever painted it is good." Tabitha whistled.

"Whoever **did** paint this is a real artist." Amara blinked.

"Ah'd like to see the guy who painted this." Rogue agreed.

"Just look over here, and you'll see him." A playful voice called out. The group turned around. They saw a teen boy, with a muscle frame that was slightly lanky. He had a mane of wild black hair that reached down to halfway down his back. His chocolate brown eyes screamed playfulness and good cheer. His clothes were very influenced by the 1980s. He wore a pair of white sneakers. He had purple acid-washed jeans with a thin tiger-print belt, and a trio of neon green chains hanging from the belt. The jeans had patches of white-and-black zebra print. He wore a Kiss t-shirt, with a shredded purple mesh sleeveless shirt over it. His hands were covered in red fingerless gloves with fringe coming out of them, and he had numerous bracelets on each wrist, a couple of them were studded. Around his neck was a white bandanna. Among the bracelets on his right wrist was a teleporter watch. His ears had shiny star earrings. Just below his eyes was his prized possession: A pair of purple sunglasses with 5-pointed star-shaped frames and zebra-print lenses. The X-Men were part-fascinated, and part-horrified by his clothes. However, he had a most unusual feature: A birthmark. He had a birthmark of a purple and perfect 5-pointed star over his right eye. The birthmark gave the young man a slight resemblance to Kiss guitarist and singer Paul Stanley.

"Who is that?" Xavier pointed to the teenager.

"More appropriately, _what_ is that?" Logan wondered. The kids looked at the guy. The other X-Men and Misfits gathered around. The Misfits seemed to not be surprised.

"He thinks he's a superstar." Wanda explained with a chuckle. The black-haired kid grinned happily.

"Hi!" He said in a playful voice. "The name's Paul Stanley Starr."

"Is that is real name?" Ororo asked Althea in disbelief.

"It sounds crazy, but it is his name." Wavedancer responded.

"Ah, I see you met one of our two new Misfits." Hawk walked in with Cover Girl and another Joe in a funny hat and safari outfit. "This is Recondo. He's the one who took in Paul over here and his brother Craig."

"Craig should be around somewhere." Recondo shrugged.

"Be careful around Craig. He has a hair-trigger temper." Cover Girl warned. "He should be around here somewhere."

"Hey Paul, don't you know the Eighties are over?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, kid! Get updated!" Ray laughed. Some of the X-Men burst out laughing.

"Hey Paul, what wit' de makeup? You some kind of fruit?" Gambit chortled. The elder X-Men glared at the younger ones.

"Makeup? What makeup?" Paul asked, scratching his head while looking confused.

"That ain't paint, you dopes! That's a birthmark!" Todd snapped.

"That can't be a birthmark!" Scott exclaimed.

"Believe it or not, it is." Recondo said. "I told him to wash that paint off his face when he first moved in. He looked at me as if I was from outer space."

"No way!" Rogue shook her head. "That star is too perfect. It can't be a birthmark! It looks painted on."

"It is a birthmark. I've had it my whole life." Paul grinned. "I believe that it's a sign that I'm destined for superstardom. Because of my powers, I gave myself the codename Starchild."

"Starchild? What kind of codename is Starchild?" Scott looked at Fred.

"It's very appropriate for him." Fred grinned.

"He fancies himself a musician. He's very multitalented." Cover Girl smiled.

"Actor, comedian, musician, artist. I can do it all!" Paul grinned. He then looked around the mansion. "This place is really swanky! It's really awesome!"

"Awesome?" Rogue repeated in disbelief. "This kid is not for real!"

"Like, he's funny." Kitty giggled. Paul smirked, his right eye glowing purple.

"You must be Kitty Pryde." Paul grinned. Starchild held out his right hand like he was holding something long and thin. He waved his left hand over it and raised it. When he flicked his wrist, a red rose appeared in his hand in a puff of smoke and a few sparks. He then gave the rose to Kitty. "No wonder Lance and Pete fight over you." Shadowcat giggled as she took the rose. Paul then gave her a wink.

"Hey wait a minute!" Lance and Peter cried out.

"Paul, you and Lance had a little talk about that, remember?" Pietro reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hee hee." Paul grinned sheepishly.

_He does have a cute smile._ Tabitha thought.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier." Xavier introduced himself. He motioned to Storm and Logan. "That's Ororo Munroe and this is Logan. Also known as Storm and Wolverine."

"Professor X!" Paul ran to him. "The bald telepathic wheelchair dude! Cool! Awesome to meet you!" Paul vigorously shook the professor's hand. He shook it so vigorously, that the Professor's whole body shook.

"G-o-o-o-o-o-o-od to me-e-e-e-t yo-u-u-u too." Xavier tried to say. Logan chuckled at this. The grinning and amazed Paul went to the other adults.

"Yeah, you're the claw dude with the bad temper!" Paul pointed at Logan. He then pointed to Storm. "And you're the weather babe!"

"Hoo boy." Fred grinned. "That Paul thinks he can get away with anything at times." Paul did his rose trick again and handed it to Storm.

"Why thank you." The weather goddess smiled.

"Perhaps Paul could help the X-Men and the Misfits get along." Xavier said to Hawk. "He is new, so he has no grudges held against him or holds any grudges here."

"Hey Claws, if you think you have a bad temper, you should meet Paul's brother." Pietro grinned.

"His brother?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You don't ever find any two bigger opposites than Craig and Paul." Wanda said.

"They grew up differently." Cover Girl explained. "You see, as babies, Paul and Craig were separated and abandoned. They would end up leading separate and opposite lives. Craig was taken in by a family that lived in LA's ghetto. The family was tormented and always fighting. He was in a couple gangs and got into trouble with the law constantly. He packed up and left at twelve. Craig survived on the streets since. Paul was taken in by a rich husband and wife, living in Hollywood. The family owned a toy store and a record label. They were murdered by gang members. Ironically, they were members of a gang that were rivals with a gang Craig was a member of. Paul wasn't given an inheritance. He was screwed out of it thanks to a scheming executive, who didn't want Paul rich because he was a mutant. His birthmark was a sure indicator of that. Paul was forced out on the streets, and he found Craig."

"Craig and Paul helped us out in a mission in LA. We gave them membership in the Misfits as a way of saying thanks." Lance said.

"You jerks are capable of being grateful?" Amara asked in an amazed voice.

"I got gifts for you guys." Paul grinned. He pressed a button on his watch and disappeared. He came back a few seconds later, carrying a bunch of rolled-up posters.

"Posters for everybody!" Paul handed out posters to the X-Men. Tabitha unrolled hers.

"It's a Kiss poster!" She said. "Huh?" She noticed hers came with something extra: a red rose. All the posters the girls got had a red rose with them.

"What the--?" Scott stared at a blushing Jean. "Who does this guy think he is? Pietro?"

"Yeah, he's muscling in on my womanizing territory." Pietro agreed.

"Hey guys, be cool now." Paul said.

"How nice." Rogue said. "Why don't you ever get me roses?" She turned to Gambit. Remy started grumbling.

"Professor, Gambit start to worry. I don't t'ink Remy gonna like dis Starchild guy."

"Thank you Paul." All the girls said sweetly. Lance slapped his forehead. Paul grinned.

"Hey, what can I say?" Paul turned to Gambit. He then said the next sentence in a perfect impersonation of Remy's voice: "De ladies love dem superstars." Remy's jaw dropped.

"How'd he do zat?" Kurt asked in wonder. "Paul did a perfect Remy! How--?"

"I can impersonate anyone's voice." Paul shrugged. "All I have to do is listen and I have it. Watch." Paul cleared his throat and did a perfect impersonation of John Wayne: "Well pilgrim, I guess it's round-up time!" The self-proclaimed superstar switched to Sly Stallone as Rocky: "Uh, hey yo, uh………Maybe I'll fight Apollo and maybe I won't ADRIAN!!!" He then continued as Austin Powers: "What do you say we go out on the town and SWING baby, yeah. Groovy." The teen wonder then ended with an uncanny **(A/N: Get it?)** mimic of actor Christopher Walken: "You know, you should never touch the hair." Paul went back to his normal voice. "I can also sing." Paul saw a piano out of the corner of his eye. He jumped to it and started playing it. Paul began to sing, doing an imitation of Jerry Lee Lewis: "You shake my nerves and you rattle my brains, You bet your love'll drive a man insane, You broke my will, But what a thrill, Goodness Gracious Great Balls of Fire!" Bobby, Amara, Tabby and Kurt clapped.

"Wow! It was just like the Killer himself was singing!" Bobby whistled.

"The kid's good." Logan smirked. Paul stared at Logan.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Tabby asked Paul. Paul grinned.

"Your codename is Boom-Boom, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well………" Paul performed his rose trick. "Personally, I think your codename should be Bombshell." Starchild stared at the delicate flower.

"Why?" Tabby asked.

"You not only have explosive powers and personality, you also have the looks of a bombshell." Paul gave Tabby the rose. "Marilyn Monroe ain't got nothin' on you, babe." Paul winked. Tabitha blew Paul a kiss, and Ray started fuming.

"I'm beginning to agree with you Cajun." Berzerker whispered to Remy. "I am definitely not going to enjoy having Paul around."

"You guys are just jealous." Rogue smirked.

"Y'know, the Misfits don't really like you X-Dudes." Paul shrugged. "I dunno why. I think you guys are alright." Paul winked at Amara, making her blush and giggle.

"Heh." A gruff voice snorted. "Typical of you, brother." Paul smiled at the remark.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet my brother. Craig Allman Starr. He's known as Darkstar." Paul pointed at a somewhat shadowed teen, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, head down. He put his head up. He looked exactly like Paul, only his star birthmark was black. He wore a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black leather jacket. His face formed a scowl. Whereas Paul had a presence that brought cheer and fun, Craig's presence made him seem like a soulless monster. His chocolate eyes lacked the happy sparkle Paul's had. Instead, they had an intense, demonic gleam intended to threaten. He seemed to not like the attention.

"What?" He asked angrily. His voice seemed gruffer, more mature, and more evil than Paul's. It was like Paul and Craig were two halves of one person, and Craig was the dark side. He seemed to get angrier with every second. "What? You looking at me?" He looked like he would lose his temper and go insane with rage at any second. "You wanna see something? Huh? You wanna see something?" Craig punched a hole in the wall, frightening the younger X-Men and shocking the older ones. "That's gonna be your faces if you don't stop looking at me."

"What is he, some kind of animal?" Sam asked. Craig's head turned to Cannonball.

"What did you call me?" Craig's right eye, the one surrounded by birthmark, glowed purple. The sight sent shivers down Sam's spine.

"Craig, stop." Paul sighed. "He didn't mean it." Craig still stared at Cannonball.

"Uh, sorry………" Sam stammered. Xavier turned to Hawk.

"As I said, Craig's got a hair-trigger temper." Cover Girl sighed. "He has the codename Darkstar because of it."

"No, it came from the fact his birthmark is a black star." Paul reminded. "He's got a crush on Wanda." Craig blushed.

"Shut up Paul." Darkstar growled. Paul seemed to not be intimidated by Craig's threat, like he was used to it.

"Wanda? What does he see in Wanda?" Jean asked. "These Misfits are getting even weirder." She thought to herself.

"They're both insane, and have bad tempers." Pietro laughed. Wanda glared at her speedster twin.

"Watch it Pietro, or the next time you have spaghetti, I'll make it strangle you." She threatened.

"You see?" Pietro pointed.

"Wow. Those two are like they were one person, but got split in two." Kurt noticed. "Paul is ze light-hearted fun side, and Craig is the demonic dark side."

"Coming from a kid who looks like a demon, I consider it a compliment." Craig smirked. The other X-Men shivered. It was like the devil himself was smirking when Craig's face formed it.

"Vhat did you call me?" An offended Kurt snapped.

"You heard me, furball!" Craig snapped back.

"Guys, stop!" Cover Girl sighed. "Craig, quit it!" A muttering Craig out of nowhere fired a purple laser out of his eye at Kurt. Paul used his hand to block it. The laser seemed to stop, able to burn through the glove, but unable to penetrate Paul's flesh.

"My glove!" Paul said. Craig cut his laser. Paul looked at the hole in his glove in mourning.

"Paul and Craig have the same powers." Hawk explained. "Both of them can fire a laser from their right eyes. They also possess the power of hypnosis. As just saw, they are invulnerable to each other's powers."

"Which means you'd better be nice to me Scotty, or else I can have Paul hypnotize you and make you run around Bayville without your pants." Lance smirked.

"You don't have the guts." Scott challenged.

"Jean, could you tell me where the kitchen is? I'm gonna get a snack." Paul asked.

"Right that way, cutie." Jean grinned, pointing at the kitchen.

"Thanks." Paul said. "Excuse me, dudes and dudettes." Starchild went to the kitchen for a snack. "You guys have chocolate milk? Tubular!" Scott looked on in shock and jealousy.

"I don't like him. I definitely don't like this guy." Scott growled. He turned to Craig. "And his brother isn't much either."

"Scott, be nice." Ororo scolded.

"You want some of this?" Craig asked loudly.

"The Misfits are appropriate for you, Craig." Scott snapped. "You're just a thug, just like the rest of 'em!"

"Thug. That's a new one. I always thought I was a hood." Lance chuckled.

"At least I don't need glasses for my powers." Craig smirked.

"That's it!" Scott leapt on Craig and they started brawling. Lance pulled them apart.

"Craig, only I beat up Scott." Lance told the ex-thug. He then punched Scott and the two Misfits ganged up on the X-Men's leader.

"We're in trouble." Hawk sighed. He looked over at Tabby, Jean, Rogue, Amara, and Kitty, who were chattering about Paul, and Gambit, Berzerker, and Colossus were extremely shocked. The three X-Boys were watching with jaws on the floor.

"Two new Misfits. Even more insanity. Wonderful." Storm sighed. "One's a womanizer, the other's a thug."

"Gambit starting to not like dis Starchild fellow." Remy grumbled.

"Da, my friend." Piotr agreed.

"The girls are all gonna dump us! We can't let that happen!" Ray cried out. "I think Tabby's fallen in love with that Paul!"

"Maybe we should never allow any more membership. In either team." Xavier suggested.

"Good idea." Hawk sighed. _Oh, now I **know** that things are going to get even crazier than ever!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, there you have it! This is the start of Paul and Craig's first meeting with the X-Men. Looks like Paul's stolen some hearts, and Craig's thrown some punches! What's gonna happen next? Find out soon! Thanks for reading, and suggestions for the next chapter are welcome.


	2. Just a little insanity!

**X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers, Special Edition!**

Chapter 2: Just a little insanity!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Xavier Institute)

A little while later, all the commotion over the LA mutants named Paul and Craig Starr slightly calmed down. Lance and Craig got a serious talking to by Spirit and Recondo. Meanwhile, the X-Girls were gathered around the new Misfit called Starchild. Paul happily conversed with his new "fan club", while four of the X-Boys, Remy LeBeau, Piotr Rasputin, Ray Crisp and Scott Summers, were watching, and they were none too happy with seeing the glammed-out teen talking to their girlfriends. One could note that Scott had some wounds on him, particularly a black eye.

"Gambit reeeally don't like Starchild."

"Ugh." Scott sighed. "We're being jealous, guys! They're probably just fascinated by those fancy '80s throwback' clothes he wears. Look at him! He comes from an old Poison video!"

"I'm not too sure." Peter sighed. Colossus was often called "Peter" because his name was the Russian equivalent. "Kitty's eyes seem to say something different."

"Okay, I'll give him the fact that he's got charm and he's got charisma." Ray tried to explain Paul's sudden popularity. "Maybe Hawk forgot to mention his powers. Maybe Paul has the power to make women fall in love with him."

"Nope." Hank McCoy, aka Beast, joined the boys at the table. "I talked to Hawk."

"Maybe there's something in those roses he gave them." Scott suggested.

"If dere is, Remy want some!" Gambit laughed.

"Guys, it's not a power, nor is there anything in the roses." Hank told them. "It's his personality."

"His personality?" Scott looked at Hank in disbelief. "He can mimic movie stars and he can sing. His fashion sense is twenty years off, and he is nuts!"

"Paul's very optimistic. He's very positive. He loves to have fun and he finds a bright side in everything. He's got the sweet personality that women find attractive. Very attractive." Hank then turned to Paul and saw him with a beautiful guitar with a 5-pointed star-shaped body. "Not to mention women love musicians."

"Nothing like punching Summers out to make a guy's day." Lance grinned, sitting with the five X-Men. Scott glared at him.

"You do realize that Kitty appears to have a huge crush on Paul." Scott reminded. He pointed to the X-Girls. "How come Althea and Wanda aren't with them?" Scott didn't notice Althea and Wanda pass by.

"Paul's cute, but he's no Todd. That's why." Althea answered as she passed.

"Not my type." Wanda shrugged.

"What're you gonna do?" Scott asked Lance. Avalanche shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Lance grinned. "He's harmless." He turned to him and his eyes widened. Kitty was sitting next to Paul as he strummed his guitar, her head on his shoulder. "Okay. I hate to say his, but you may have a point, Summers." Ray then saw Tabitha sit next to Paul and put her head on Paul's other shoulder.

"Paul will die." Ray stared at the unknowing "superstar" with a murderous glare. "Oh yes. Paul will die." Scott, Peter, Remy, and Lance stared at Berzerker, and each other. They gave each other a "He's lost it" look. Meanwhile, Paul was playing his guitar. Tabitha and Kitty sat next to him, their heads on his shoulders.

"Play that song again, Pauly. Please?" Tabitha asked cutely.

"Like, I liked that song." Kitty sighed.

"Well, I have written a song." Paul then started strumming and singing. In his normal singing voice, he sounded a little bit like his musical idol, Paul Stanley: "_In a little town, a place called Bayville._" Paul then strummed his guitar. "_I had a fun time there, oh what a thrill._" He stopped. "I haven't finished it. I'm not a good songwriter."

"That's okay." Kitty said.

"Anyway, you guys like John Mellencamp?" Paul then started playing and singing a cover of "Hurts so Good", imitating the down-home rock singer. Ray and Peter got up, really mad.

"Hey, c'mon!" Remy tried to calm them down. Berzerker and Colossus marched up to Paul. A grinning Starchild waved.

"Hey guys." Paul said, in his typical fun tone. Peter turned to his metal form and angrily grabbed Paul by the neck, making the self-proclaimed superstar squeak. Colossus then slammed Starchild against the wall. Starchild stared at him in confusion. A furious Berzerker stood with Peter, hands charged with electricity.

"Ray!" Tabitha snapped.

"Peter, put him down!" Kitty ordered. Neither boy budged.

"Think you're hot stuff, huh?!?!" Ray fumed. "Let's see how hot you are when you have 1,000 volts going through you, Starboy!!"

"Da." Colossus pressed tighter on Paul's neck. "Kitty is mine!"

"YOURS?!?!" Lance leapt up.

"Ray you jerk, leave Paul alone!" Tabby angrily pushed him. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Peter, put Paul down! He didn't do anything!" Kitty said. Paul struggled for air under Colossus's iron grip.

"What'd I do? What'd I do?" Paul wondered.

"Peter, put him down NOW!" Kitty snapped. Peter reluctantly de-armored and put down the "superstar". Lance took the opportunity, and speared Colossus to the ground, making the big Russian let out an "OOF!"

"What the--?" Ray wondered, while watching Avalanche punch out Peter. Ray did not notice Craig nearby, pulling a cop's nightstick out of his jacket and sneaking up to him.

"Ray, look out!" Tabitha warned. Berzerker turned around and got a nightstick shot to the gut from Craig.

"Attack my brother, huh?" Craig snarled. "Let's see you face me." Darkstar hit a wheezing Ray with a backhand, making the electro-shooter spin and fall. Craig then lifted him to his feet. Craig let out a roar like a deranged wild animal as he threw Ray into the wall. Craig then stomped on Ray's sides, snarling. Remy, Scott and Hank had to break it up.

"What da matter wit you?" Gambit snapped at Craig. "You could've killed 'im, homme!"

"He tried to kill my brother, Cajun." Craig snarled. "Let me go!" Hank tended to Ray. He had a bloody nose, and a couple bruises on his sides, no major damage.

"That psycho tried to kill me!" Ray pointed at Craig. The ex-gang member spat at the former Morlock.

"Get him out of here." Hank nodded at Craig. Remy and Scott pulled at Craig, dragging him out. Tabby and Kitty were all over a dazed Paul.

"Are you okay, Paul?" Tabby stroked Starchild's long raven-colored hair gently.

"Sorry about Ray and Peter. They can be such jerks." Kitty reassured. She looked over at a brawling Lance and Peter. "Lance too."

"Man, Metal-dude should get a grip!" Paul joked, massaging his neck. "Just not on me!" A giggling Boom-Boom and Shadowcat helped Paul to his feet.

"Come on, Paul." Tabby pushed Kitty away, and held Paul tight. "Let's take a walk. Just you and me." Tabby led Paul away. Kitty fumed.

"Like, hey!" Kitty snapped at Tabitha, shoving her. "I wanna take Paul for a walk!"

"Sister, you're already stringing along Rockhead and that Iron Man wannabe Colossus! Don't start stringing along my Paul!" Tabitha retorted.

"Yours?!? Like, Paul is mine!" Kitty snapped.

"No, he's mine!" Tabby shoved Kitty.

"Mine!" Kitty shoved her back.

"Mine!"

"MINE!!"

"MINE!!!"

"_MINE!!_"

"**_MINE!!_**"

"**_MINE!!!_**"

"Paul is mine and there's nothing you can do about it, so NYEAH!!!" Tabby razzed Kitty.

"Like, THAT'S IT!!" Kitty jumped Tabby and the two of them started to cat fight. Paul watched impartially.

"C'mon ladies, there's plenty of Starchild for everyone." Paul tried to break it up. Meanwhile, Scott and Remy were struggling with Craig, who managed to force his way out when they were just outside the mansion. The former gang member stared at Cyclops and Gambit intensely.

"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are…" Scott started to warn. Craig smirked.

"I know about you." Craig smirked. "I know you are angry with my brother Paul. I know you are jealous of him. Your friend made a big mistake. Warning Paul to stay away from Jean and Rogue won't help."

"And why not?" Gambit asked sarcastically. He then saw Tabitha fly by, like she was thrown. The Cajun charmer heard a Southern-accented voice scream, "PAUL IS MINE!!!" Remy started grumbling.

"Paul doesn't go after women. Women go after him." Craig walked away. "I suggest you lay off my brother. If I don't get you, your girlfriends will."

"Thug." Scott muttered.

"Mama's boy." Craig muttered back. Meanwhile, ol' Paul Starr found himself a new walking partner in Rogue.

"Well sugah, this is a nice place." Rogue said to Starchild.

"I'm sure this place is. Don't get me wrong, babe. What I don't get is why my fellow Misfits and you X-Dudes fight all the time. We're all good guys here. We're all just a bunch of good folks underneath the craziness. It reminds me of a song." Paul then started singing. "Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?" Paul then saw Rogue get lifted by an invisible force. She apparently was not in control.

"HEY!!" Rogue screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!! WAHHHH!!!" She was sent flying in the distance.

"Huh?" Paul watched Rogue fly away. "Maybe her flight powers are broken." He turned around and found Jean on his arm.

"She'll be fine. Her flight powers tend to get weird at times. She's still getting used to them." Jean fluttered her eyelashes seductively as Paul smiled and walked on. Scott and Gambit watched with dropped jaws. Cyclops then noticed Baby Beak crawl by with his little whiffle bat.

"Can I borrow that?" Scott asked the bird-like baby. "Thanks." He took the bat and bonked himself on the head. He then handed the bat to Remy. Gambit bonked himself on the head and handed the bat back to Scott. They kept bonking themselves with the bat, and little Barney watched.

"Goofbawlls." Barney giggled, pointing at Scott and Remy. Toad looked at the two guys as he went to get Barney.

"Man, you two seriously need help." Toad laughed as he took back the bat and picked up Barney. "Those two are jealous of your new Uncle Paul."

"Why?" The little bird-baby asked.

"Because their girls have crushes on Uncle Paul." Todd explained. Meanwhile, Kurt, Amara, and Bobby were watching "Caddyshack" on TV. Craig walked into the room silently. Jamie ran in and ducked under the couch cushions, desperate to hide from the triplets.

"What is that?" Craig scowled at the TV.

"Caddyshack. This movie is so funny." Bobby laughed.

"The little gopher is sooo cute." Amara added with a smile.

"You wanna adopt it?" Craig spat with plenty of sarcastic venom. Amara turned around and glared at the ex-street punk.

"Do you enjoy ruining other people's fun?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Craig gave her a cold look, his eye flashing for a second.

"Leave him alone, Magma. He's a jerk." Bobby told the princess. She sat back down, and Craig simply leaned against the wall, head down, angry about something like he always was.

"Don't tell those nutty triplets I'm here." Jamie begged.

"We von't." Kurt promised. Bobby and Amara nodded in agreement. Craig said nothing. The triplets ran in.

"Where's Jamie?" Quinn asked.

"Haven't seen him." Kurt answered.

"He's under the couch." Craig said. The triplets lifted up the cushion and found Multiple.

"Hi, cutie!" They said cutely.

"Craig, you bigmouth!" Bobby snapped.

"Trust no one." Craig said. "No one should trust me, and I trust no one." Jamie ran away, cursing out Craig. An enraged Craig gave chase, firing his laser. Another chase went on as well. Bobby, Kurt, and Amara saw a laughing Paul run by, with a "Hi guys!" Magma squealed.

"Wait for me, hot stuff!" Amara leapt off the couch and ran after Paul.

"How does he do it?" Kurt asked Bobby in an amazed tone. Bobby watched as the other X-Girls pursued Paul.

"I don't know. I don't know." Bobby said. "Those Starrs are insane. Women fall in love with Paul, and Craig's a bad-tempered jerk. Besides Kurt, if Amanda was here, she'd be all over Paul like butter on toast."

"You have a point." Kurt sighed. "I vish I could get all ze babes like he can." Paul noticed Multiple run by as he ran, triplets hot on his heels.

"Hmm………" Starchild thought to himself. "That Madrox kid has potential. He could become one of the world's greatest womanizers. Right up there with Casanova and James Bond and little ol' me." Paul immediately began cooking up ideas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Xavier's Office)

"I must admit, I find those Starr brothers unique." Storm said to Hawk, Xavier, Logan and Hank.

"Yes. They both have………quirks." Hank agreed, remembering the incident earlier with Craig and Ray. "It's Craig I'm concerned about. I thought Logan had a temper until I met this kid. He looks like he'll strike at you with blind rage at any moment."

"Mmm." Storm agreed. "I never thought I would be frightened by a child until I saw Craig. He has those eyes. Those eyes make him look like he has no soul."

"I could sense immense rage, hatred, and spite from him a mile away." Xavier sighed. "Paul is the opposite. From him, I sensed incredible positive emotions. An endless optimism."

"Paul and Craig. Total opposites." Logan shook his head.

"According to Psyche-Out, It's the result of their opposite upbringing. Remember, Paul came from a rich, yet kind family. Craig grew up in an environment where anger and hatred flowed like water. First in an abusive home, then on the streets. In fact, I'm surprised that Craig didn't kill Paul when they first met in the streets of LA." Hawk said. He saw a laughing Paul pass by, squealing X-Girls after him. "I see Paul has gotten some fans."

"I'm not surprised." Hank grinned. "I had to deal with that too. Back in my day, women constantly were after me. Especially in high school and college." Logan and Hawk burst out laughing, and Storm and Xavier rolled their eyes. Beast glared at them. "What? It's true! Every guy in high school and college hated me because I could get any girl I wanted!"

"By the way Hawk, how did GI Joe come across the Starr Brothers?" Xavier asked. Hawk chuckled.

"Well, GI Joe and the Misfits were called in to investigate disappearances of runaway children and mutants. We discovered that Dr. Mindbender was holding these kids in an old mansion to use for his experiments. He was also chasing after Paul and Craig, who were living in an old abandoned movie studio at the time of their capture. They had escaped Mindbender and they ran into Lady Jaye, Recondo, and Cover Girl. The three Joes helped Paul and Craig free the kids, who luckily, all escaped experimentation." Hawk replied. "After that, Cover Girl offered Misfit membership to all the kids. Most refused, some said they'd consider, and Paul and Craig were the only ones who accepted. Actually, Paul did. Craig refused, but decided to come along out of respect for Lady Jaye, Recondo, and Cover Girl."

"Wow." Logan blinked.

"So, you rescued the Starr brothers, and as a thank you, they joined the Misfits." Storm said.

"That's the jist of it." Hawk said.

_Something tells me that the Misfits are going to end up with a lot more recruits soon._ Beast sighed. The blue-furred ape-like scientist then saw an enraged Ray and Peter pass by.

"WHERE IS STARCHILD?!?!" Ray snarled.

"I WILL MURDER THAT STAR-FACED PUNK!!!" Peter snapped. Scott and Gambit were not far behind.

"GAMBIT SICK OF STARCHILD!!!" Remy ran by with a chainsaw.

"PAUL'S GONNA FRY!!!" Scott had on his visor.

"Oh no." Logan groaned, getting up and joining the chase. "Cajun, put that down!"

"GAMBIT GONNA RE-ENACT FRIDAY THE 13TH ON PAUL!!!!"

"I GET FIRST SHOT!!" Ray exclaimed.

"And I thought things were bad enough before the Starr brothers." Storm sighed. "At least things can't get any worse."

"Hi honey!" A familiar voice called out. Ororo's face paled.

"Oh no…" She moaned.

Looks like the insanity level just got kicked up a notch! What's gonna happen next? Read & Review Please!!! Suggestions for next part welcome!


	3. Craziness and Changes! Wild Things Galor...

**X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers!**

Chapter 3: Craziness and changes! Wild things galore!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shipwreck." Ororo grumbled at the sight of the sailor. "Why me?" A grinning Shipwreck stood there, carrying a bottle of red wine in one arm, and baby Claudius in the other. _This clown just doesn't give up!_

"Hi!" Claudius waved cutely. Storm waved back.

"Out of you two, the baby is the one I'm happy to see."

"I got you a bottle of wine." Shipwreck happily placed the bottle of wine in front of the weather goddess. It was a bottle of Chardonnay with a golden bow on it.

"Charmed." Ororo said sarcastically.

"Hi Shipwreck!" Paul ran by again. The X-Girls chased Paul, and their jealous boyfriends were after them, Gambit screaming about Friday the 13th and waving a chainsaw like a crazy man. Logan ran past, yelling at Remy to put down the chainsaw.

"Cajun, put that chainsaw down! You're gonna slice off someone's fingers! YIPE!! Like mine!" Logan hollered, among numerous other things. Shipwreck laughed.

"That Paul. He's just like me." The sailor failed to notice Althea at the door. "Women swoon at his presence. Just like when I'm around." Shipwreck winked at Storm.

"If Paul was just like you, the X-Girls wouldn't be chasing him all over the mansion." Althea quipped. She took Little C. "C'mon, little bro. Barney's lookin' for you." She turned her head. "Todd, where's Baby Beak?"

"He's outside. He found some worms." Todd's voice answered back. "He won't leave 'em alone!" Althea sighed and walked off, carrying her seal-like little brother.

"That sight brings back memories." Hank sighed happily. "I was often seen running down the halls of my high school. A swarm of women would be chasing me, and a horde of jealous boyfriends were pursuing them, screaming 'McCoy must die!' Ahhh, I miss those days." They then saw the parade again. "I'd better help Logan." Hank got up and ran behind Logan.

"Every girl in the Institute has a crush on Paul Starr." Xavier sighed. "I see it, but I still don't believe it."

"Women love superstars." Hawk shrugged with a smile.

"Paul came up with a codename for Claudius." Shipwreck grinned. "He's now called Seal-dude!"

"Seal-dude?" Hawk shook his head. "Only that wacky kid could come up with that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A short time later, Jamie was spotted being chased by Trinity. He rounded a corner and ran down the hall. A door opened up, and a red-gloved hand grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Hey!" Jamie yelled as the hand pulled him in the room and closed the door. Multiple relaxed when he saw who it was. "Paul!"

"Shh!" Starchild shushed him. He listened to the door and heard the footsteps of Trinity as they ran by squealing. "There. That got rid of 'em."

"Thanks, man. I owe ya." Jamie wiped some sweat from his brow.

"No prob." Paul grinned. "Walk with me. Talk with me." Paul and Jamie walked to the courtyard, and they sat down near the fountain. "You have a gift, my young friend."

"I do?" Jamie said.

"Yeah!" Paul said with his trademark grin. "You saw how crazy Trinity are for you."

"Yeah, so?" Jamie shrugged.

"It's a sign." Paul explained.

"A sign?"

"Do I hear an echo? Of course it's a sign." Paul answered. "I have a feeling that you are going to be one of the greatest ladies' men of all time."

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. Good thing I came along. You have great potential." Paul explained. "I'm gonna show you how to work your charms and become popular with girls."

"Alright!" Jamie bounced happily in his seat. "Paul, you got yourself a deal." Jamie thrust out his hand, and Paul shook it. "Sam, Ray, and Bobby are gonna hate me for the rest of their lives, but it'll be worth it."

"I think you shall be a fine pupil, Jamie." Paul chuckled.

"I can't wait." Jamie grinned. A voice called out.

"Paul? Paaauuullll? Where are you, you cutie pie?" Jean called out in a loud sing-song voice. "_Hellooooooo__ honeyyyyyyyy…_" Paul grinned.

"Gotta go. See you around." Paul jumped off and ran in the direction of Jean's voice. Jamie stared at the superstar.

"I'm gonna be a ladies' man." Jamie laughed. "An honest-to-God ladies' man! Whoo! Yeah! Alright! Look out girls, here comes Jamie Madrox, Love God! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" He laughed like a mad scientist. Sam saw this from afar. "Yeah, baby, yeah! Whoo!"

"That kid seriously needs to lay off the sugar." Cannonball sighed to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Craig Allman Starr, the foul-mooded former gang member known as Darkstar, was alone. Just the way he liked it. He leaned against the wall, his head down and arms crossed. He stayed in the shadows, as he didn't like to be seen or looked at. He hated it when people looked at him. It reminded him of being in that ghetto, back when he was with that family. His "foster" father would constantly stare at him, with eyes that told him that he was there because the man made the mistake of feeling sorry for him. Ever since then, he saw the man's gaze in the eyes of anyone who looked at him. A bird landed on a branch near him and started singing. Craig looked up and sneered at the small animal.

"It's singing. That stupid bird is singing. What's it so happy about? All this hatred and pain in the world and it's happy. That bird is so naive, just like my brother." Craig thought to himself. "Hmph. If you only knew the truth about life, bird. In life, you are destined to be alone and in pain. We all are." Craig couldn't stand the bird's singing anymore. He fired his eye laser at the bird, making if fly off in fright. Craig smirked.

_You really don't believe that stuff you think, do you?_ Paul's voice asked in his head. Craig growled. He hated having a telepathic link with his brother, despite the fact that Craig could simply "hang up the phone" in metaphorical terms.

_What do you want, Paul? Last thing I need is to hear your voice, inside or outside my head._ Craig answered mentally.

_C'mon bro. Lighten up._ Paul's voice answered back.

_What **are** you doing? You sound like you're running. Towards one of those new X-Groupies of yours, I'll bet._ Craig mentally grumbled. He wasn't fond of talking to Paul. He couldn't stand Paul's 80's-style clothes, cheery attitude and his tendency to flirt and joke.

_You could say that._ Paul snickered. _See you around, bro._ Paul cut off his end of the link. A grumbling Craig placed his hand in his jacket and pulled out a pair of plain black Ray-Bans. He put them on and leaned his head back down. _Oh! And by the way………thanks for helping me out back there, bro._ Craig only sent Paul a grunt, then cut off the link.

"God, he drives me nuts at times." He said to himself very quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Xi!" Althea ran to Xi, who was standing near the fountain, watching the water with fascination. She was carrying Claudius and had a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong, Althea?" The snake-like mutant asked. She held up Claudius's flipper. A quintet of black points peeked out of the flipper.

"What's happening? Dad hasn't noticed, but I have. These things started growing out of Claudius's flippers a couple days ago. I have no idea what they are."

"Hmm………" Xi noticed the pattern in which the points were growing. He touched the flipper and concentrated. Claudius looked at the two in confusion. Xi smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about. Claudius's mutation is taking another turn." Xi told Little C's eldest sister.

"Huh?" Althea scratched her head.

"Look at the pattern in which they're growing." Xi pointed to the points. Althea looked at them and realized something.

"They're arranged like fingers." She realized.

"Claudius is growing claws, Althea." Xi explained. "The claws will have sharp ends, but they will be flexible, allowing him to use them like fingers. The ones on his feet are more like toes. They'll be very short."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what his DNA has told me." Xi said.

"Here that, Claudie?" Althea grinned. "You're gonna have claws." Claudius giggled, and fidgeted.

"Claws." He said happily, looking at his flipper. "Down! Down! Go Down!"

"Okay." Althea put down the seal-like baby. Claudius crawled away, searching for his brother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jamie strutted down the hall, a big smile on his face. Paul was going to take him on as a student and teach him the fine art of womanizing. Multiple walked past Sam and Roberto.

"What's up?" Cannonball and Sunspot asked.

"Guess what?" Jamie grinned. "Starchild's gonna teach me how to get girls." The two older mutants went crazy with laughter.

"Like you could get chicks!" Roberto laughed.

"The day I see Jamie with a girl is the day that dinosaurs come back to life!" Sam laughed. Jamie glared at them.

"Well Cannonball………" Jamie mocked. "You better get ready to see a Stegosaurus walk down the street, because I'm gonna be a ladies man! I'm learning from the best. You guys are gonna be so jealous of me, so there!" Jamie razzed them and left.

"Man, that little punk's got an attitude." Roberto grumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Craig walked into the Mansion, finally growing bored of standing around outside. He decided to stand around inside.

"Is something wrong?" Xavier wheeled up to the teenage keg of gunpowder. Craig pulled his glasses down and let out a snarl.

"Go away, old man." Darkstar said.

"Do you wish to talk about anything?" Xavier asked.

"No. I wish to be alone, Baldy. And don't bother trying to read my mind. I don't like telepaths."

"I would not enter your mind without your consent."

"The mind is the only truly private place left in the world. I do have a right to keep what's in my mind to myself. I get annoyed enough with my brother."

"Do either of you possess telepathy?" Xavier asked curiously.

"We do have a link that allows us to communicate telepathically, but that's it." Craig said. "I hate it when Paul talks to me, either in words or in thoughts."

"Why? He is your brother, and your only family."

"None of your business." Craig said with some venom. Xavier sighed.

"If you need anything…" Xavier started to offer.

"I _need_ to be alone, old man." Craig said. His eye started to glow. "Please." Craig's voice did have a bit of a threat in it, but Xavier ignored it.

"I'll let you be." Xavier nodded and wheeled away. Craig watched the X-Men's mentor.

"Chromedome." Craig muttered very quietly, smirking to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Explain to Gambit. What in de name of God is dis?" Remy pointed at the catapult-like device that Ray was hiding in the bushes.

"It's a splatterer, _duh_." Ray sighed, rolling his eyes. "Daria said I could borrow it. I told her I was going to kill some bugs. When Paul gets the bait, I pull the string. The string activates the mechanism, causing the huge hand-shaped part to come flying down, splattering that lousy woman-stealer all over the place!" Berzerker then started cackling like a mad scientist. "**_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!_**" Gambit looked at him with major concern.

"Couldn't we just scare the living bejesus outta him?" Remy asked, sighing. He then noticed a huge flaw in Ray's plan. "What is de bait? None o' de girls will go for dis. Tabby would blow you to bits, homme."

"This!" Ray held up a CD case. "Kiss's Greatest Hits. Paul is the biggest Kiss fan alive. He'll never resist."

"Dis won't work." Gambit shook his head.

"Shh!" Ray heard someone coming. He quickly put down the CD, grabbed Remy, and jumped into the bushes. Berzerker's target, everyone's favorite superstar, walked by and noticed the CD. He smiled and picked it up.

"From Ray." Paul read the note on the CD and grinned. "Aww, how nice of him."

"Yes!" Ray pulled the string, insane grin on his face. Nothing happened, and his eyes widened. "Wha--?"

"I'll have to thank him next time I see him." Paul walked away. As soon as he was gone, Ray leaped out.

"How in the world did **that** happen!?!?" Berzerker wondered. Remy followed. Ray heard something shoot off. "Oh no." The device fired. The hand crashed down on Ray, making him go SPLAT!!! "OWWWWWWCH!!!!" Gambit burst out laughing.

"Remy knew dis not work." Gambit snickered. Ray was laying spread eagle under the device's hand with stars around his head. Tabby walked up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Thunderboy tried to splat Paul." Remy laughed.

"**_WHAT?!?!?!?_**" Tabby screamed angrily, glaring at Gambit.

"Don't look at Remy." Gambit put his arms up in defense, grinning. "Gambit just hear noise and got here." She turned her glare to Ray, who came to.

"Uhhnnn…" The first thing he saw was an angry Tabitha. "Hi."

"Remy said you were trying to splat Paul." She growled, balling her hands into fists.

"Wait, Gambit was helping!" Ray yelled.

"Gambit just got here." The ragin' Cajun grinned. Ray glared at him.

"You lying GAHH!!" Ray was interrupted by an enraged Tabitha choking him. "Help me!" Gambit walked away, laughing quietly to himself.

"Still got it, Remy." Gambit thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bobby, Fred and Kurt found Paul. They found the superstar sitting on a railing, strumming his beloved guitar. He also had a small CD player next to him. The sounds of Def Leppard's "Photograph" blared out of the speakers, and Paul played along.

"Paul." Blob called. Starchild didn't hear him. "Paul! **Paul!!**" Paul looked up and turned the stereo off.

"What's up, dudes?" Paul asked.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked. "Is it true you plan to teach Multiple ze fine art of womanizing?" Paul nodded.

"Yup." A smiling Paul nodded. "He's got potential. What can I say?"

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby crossed his arms. "The guy's the most inept person around women you'll ever meet."

"He's younger than you." Blob smiled. "He must have taken to Paul as a role model."

"I don't blame him." Paul grinned. "A lot of people idolize me."

"There he goes again." Blob laughed. "He believes he's famous at times."

"He has potential." Paul shrugged. "Trinity goes crazy whenever he's around. They act around him as the X-Dudettes act around me."

"No kidding." Bobby grinned. "I've never seen the girls go all ga-ga around one guy since I came along!" Kurt and Fred started laughing.

"Yeah right! Remember vhen Boom-Boom and Magma beat ze living heck out of you for freezing up ze bathroom?"

"When did that happen?" Paul wondered.

"Long story." Bobby grumbled. He then heard girlish screaming and explosions. Iceman quickly recognized it. "Berzerker."

"You mean those who gave me the Kiss CD?" Paul asked. "It was very nice of him. He left it on the ground by mistake, I think. Who's making the noises?"

"Ze girly screaming's from Ray, and Tabby's doing ze blowing up." Kurt laughed.

"Sheesh. Don't want to get on her bad side." Paul pulled on his shirt collar nervously. "What'd he do?"

"Knowing Berzerker, something stupid." Bobby shrugged. "You know, you seem to be a lot different from the other Misfits."

"Maybe it's because I don't hate anyone of you X-Dudes." Paul shrugged. "I'm a rocker. I have no need to hate anyone."

"I'm sure you don't." Fred agreed. "I'm sure you don't."

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Berzerker's scream rang. "HELP ME!!!!"

"I think I'd better give him a hand." Paul ran to the screaming. Kurt, Bobby, and Fred watched.

"How does he do it?" Iceman sighed. "Maybe I should take a cue from Multiple and find out."

"That's our Paul." Blob grinned to himself. "That's our Paul, indeed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OWWW!!! HEEEEELLLLLP!!!!" A soot-covered and battered Berzerker called out as a furious Tabitha kept screaming at him. Paul ran up to the screams.

"Dear God, man!" Paul's eyes widened. "What the heck is going on here?" Tabitha stopped and she had a look of concern on her face.

"PAUL!!" She ran up to Paul and hugged him. "Thank God that jerk didn't hurt you! He tried to splatter you with a catapult-thingy. I'm so glad to see you're safe! WAHHH!!!!" Tabby started crying. Paul looked over at Berzerker.

"Hang on, dude." Paul wriggled out of Tabby's grip. He used his eye laser to cut Ray free. "I'll get some help." He turned to Tabby. "Watch over him." He ran off, calling for Hank. Tabby glared.

"Just be glad he's alright." She growled. Ray groaned.

_I'll get that Paul._ Ray mentally fumed. _I'll get that woman-stealer if it's the last thing I do!_

Hoo boy! Looks like Ray won't give up. What'll happen to Paul? Will Claudius grow claws? Will Shipwreck's jaw survive his next attempt at flirting with Storm? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. As Crazy as Ever!

**X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers, Special Edition!**

Chapter 4: As Crazy as Ever!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mr. McCoy!!" Paul called as he ran back to the X-Mansion. "YO!! BEAST!!!" He saw lighting fly out of a window and Shipwreck yelling.

"**_YEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!_**" Shipwreck screamed. Paul heard the noise, sighing.

_Will he ever learn?_ Paul thought. He then started calling again. "BEEEEEEAST!!!!" Hank ran out.

"What is it?"

"Berzerker, the lightning dude." Paul pointed back the way he came. "He was playing with something and it hit him and Tabby blew him up. She's mad at him for something."

"Hoo boy." Beast mumbled. "Show me where, Starchild." Paul walked to the catapult, Hank behind him. _I **knew** it! The Starr Brothers have brought more insanity to this place!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Outside the Mansion)

Craig Allman Starr walked around the Mansion, checking out the place.

_Maybe there's some valuables I can swipe. This place is rather expensive-looking. I heard Xavier's rich. He wont miss several hundred dollars._ Craig thought. Smirking, he pulled Scott's wallet out of his jacket and looked it over. He counted the money inside. "Can't get a whole lot for twenty bucks these days." He then noticed something extremely unusual. "What the?" A small purple dragon waddled by. It had a blue collar with a golden tag on it. The tag said, "Hi! My name is Lockheed. If I am lost, please return me to Katherine Pryde." Craig scowled at the small lizard-like creature, as it looked up at him. It roared a greeting.

"Rowr!" Lockheed roared. Craig's eye glowed.

"What do you want?! Go away! Go pester Shadowcat! She's your master, not me!" Craig snapped. The little dragon pointed at its open mouth. "What?"

"Ah! Ah!" Lockheed pointed at its mouth. Craig's eye stopped glowing.

"You're hungry, huh?" Craig asked. Lockheed nodded. "Ok…Try a little dish I whipped up just for you, scales." Craig's right eye glowed again. "Try my laser flambé!" Craig fired his eye laser. The dragon dodged and flew away in fright. Craig sent a couple more shots at Lockheed. He then put the wallet back in his jacket and continued on his way. "Heh Heh Heh." Craig quietly snickered to himself. "I hate this place. I really hate this place." Lockheed flew back to his mother. Kitty happened to be looking for Paul.

"Like, I could've sworn he was here." Kitty checked the bushes and scratched her head. Lockheed flew into her arms, crying. "Like, Lockheed! My poor baby. What happened to you?" She noticed Craig pass by. "Craig, have you seen that ultra-cute Starchild?"

"I don't know and I don't care where my simple-minded brother is. Why don't you go back to the mall you crawled out from, you cheap Valley Girl imitation! And take your stupid lizard with you." Craig snapped angrily. His eye flashed, frightening Lockheed.

"You're a real jerk, Craig!" Kitty snapped, cuddling Lockheed. "You're a miserable, loudmouthed, heartless ingrate! Just because you had a bad life doesn't mean you have to make everyone else miserable! Why can't you be more like your brother?" Craig snorted.

"Be a mindless, naïve moron like him? I don't think so." Craig crossed his arms.

"Paul isn't mindless! Nor is he naïve! He's your brother! He finds a bright side in everything!" Kitty defended.

"Life has no bright side. It's only darkness. Think about it." Darkstar walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Paul and Lance were sitting at a wall of the Mansion, just looking up at the sky.

"That's a guitar." Paul pointed at a cloud.

"That's Pietro after ticking off Wanda. See?" Lance pointed at another cloud. Paul blinked. "Look. There's his arm going through his head and his legs are tied in knots over there." Lance outlined with his finger as he spoke.

"Ah." Paul nodded in understanding. "I see it now. The resemblance is uncanny. You see that one?" Paul pointed at another cloud. Lance nodded. "That one looks like Gene Simmons."

"Awesome!" Lance grinned. "And I think that one looks like Kitty." Lance said, pointing at another cloud. Paul looked at him with concern.

"You okay?" Paul asked. "Half the clouds you pointed to you said looked like Kitty."

"Yeah." Lance shrugged. Paul decided to let it go. He knew Lance had Kitty on the brain.

"That one's Johnny Carson." Paul grinned, pointing at another cloud. Lance looked at the cloud in amazement.

"Well, ain't that wild?" Lance smiled. "Heh. I gotta go. I'm taking Kitty for a soda." Paul did his rose trick.

"Give her this. Chicks dig roses." Paul told Lance.

"Thanks, Starchild." Lance took the rose and walked away. Starchild decided to take a walk. Rogue caught up to him.

"Hi, sugah." Rogue grinned seductively. "How're you doing?" Paul smiled.

"Hey, Rogue." Starchild asked. "How're things with you and Gambit?"

"We're kinda…taking a break." Rogue wanted to nuzzle Paul, but she couldn't for obvious reasons. "How're things with you, sugah?" She stroked Starchild's hair. "Can we walk together?"

"Okay." Paul shrugged. Rogue grabbed his arm happily and they started walking. What neither of them noticed was that Gambit was sitting on the branches of a tree they were about to pass. He held a net.

"Remy can't believe he actually convince Forge to build dis t'ing." Gambit thought to himself. "Gambit gonna give Starchild de biggest shock o' his life. Oh God, Remy's jokes are getting bad." Remy watched the two walk past. "Alright!" He thought as he pitched the net. But his eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"Aggh!!" The net landed on top of Rogue. "Get this thing off me!!"

"I got it!" Paul was about to pull the net off, when an electric shock went through the net.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Rogue screamed. When the shock ended, she was slightly singed, but she wasn't hurt, thanks to her invulnerability.

"What in the world?" Paul pulled the net off an angry Rogue.

"Ah am gonna **_KILL_** whoever threw this thing!" Rogue pointed at the net.

"Remy better get outta here." Remy got up, but the branch broke. "Oh no. AHHH!!!" Remy fell and landed near the two. "OOOF!! Ohhhhhhh, oh Remy's butt hurts."

"Hi Remy." Paul smiled. "We're looking for the person who threw this net." Paul held it up.

"Uh oh." Gambit started running. _Chere__ gonna kill me, Chere gonna kill me, Chere gonna kill me…_

"Ah should've known!" Rogue growled. She turned to Paul. "He's just jealous, sugah." The southerner said sweetly. She started chasing Gambit, screaming angrily and fists in the air. "COME BACK HERE AND GET YOUR HEAD POUNDED IN, YOU JERK!!!!!" A confused Paul just scratched his head.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on around here?" Paul asked himself. "Oh shoot! I gotta meet Jamie! I promised!" He saw Tabitha pass by. She looked starstruck when she saw him. "Ooh boy."

"Here he is!" Tabby screamed excitedly.

"Uh oh!" Paul dropped the net and ran off, Jean, Tabby, and Amara after him, squealing like schoolgirls at an NSync concert.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Jamie's room)

"Well, where is he?!" Jamie paced in his room. "Come on, man! I can't wait?" Starchild entered, amidst squeals from Amara, Jean and Tabby. "Where the heck have you been?!"

"Sorry I'm late, dude." Paul grinned. "Had to chase off the girls. It can be a pain at times."

"What's the first lesson?" Multiple jumped up and down excitedly.

"Calm down, my friend." Starchild laughed. "First, I gotta bait the girls to get out of the way. Watch." Paul then turned to the door and mimicked Scott: "Jean, why are you pounding on the door?" Jamie's eyes widened.

_Awesome! That's **exactly** like Scott's voice! I gotta learn **that** too!_

"It's Scott!" Jean whispered to the girls. "We're looking for Paul."

"I wanna give him a great big kiss!" Tabby sighed.

"Paul isn't here." Paul said as Cyclops. "I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Well, where is he? And why are you in Jamie's room?" Amara asked.

"Jamie asked me to guard something for him in here until he comes back." Paul replied.

"Okay." Jean shrugged. "C'mon! He's probably the kitchen!" The girls ran off, giggling. Paul wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Phew. That was close."

"Wow." Jamie's jaw dropped. "How'd you do that?"

"Talent of mine." Paul smirked. He then mimicked Jamie: "Having a good ear helps."

"Don't ever do that again." Jamie glared.

"Okay, okay. Turn off the temper." Paul jokingly calmed down the youngest X-Man. The Rock 'n' Roll Misfit opened the door and looked around. "Okay, let's go."

"Where?" Jamie followed.

"You need clothes. Clothes make the man." Paul answered. "C'mon." The two mutants snuck out of the mansion and saw Logan polish his motorcycle. "Cool! Is that a Harley?"

"Yeah." Logan smirked. "Where are you two nuts going?"

"I'm going to help Jamie get some girls." Paul explained. Logan burst out laughing.

"Kid, you got a talent with the girls………" Logan stood up. "But not even you can help him."

"Ha ha very funny." Jamie grumbled.

"We'll see, Wolfman. We'll see." Paul grinned. "Can I borrow the X-Van?"

"No." Logan said flatly.

"Well then………" Paul pulled a letter out of his pocket. "I guess you don't want this letter Jinx asked me to give you." Wolverine's eyes widened.

"Gimme!" Logan reached for it, but Paul pulled it back.

"No van, no letter." Paul grinned. Wolverine thought it over.

"Which one of you is driving?"

"I am. I got a license." Paul shrugged.

"Okay. Now gimme!" Starchild handed Logan the letter.

"Let's roll, Jamie!" Paul waved. The two kids jumped in the X-Van.

"Do you have a license?" Jamie asked.

"A license to rock." Paul smiled. He adjusted the radio and Kiss's "Christine Sixteen" came on. He drove the X-Van to town, Paul singing along. As they went down the driveway, they eyed Shipwreck running away. An angry Storm was after him, pitching ball lightning.

"If he ain't careful, she'll put a Level 5 hurricane and a couple blizzards on top of him!" Paul laughed.

"That's an example of womanizing gone wrong, right?" Jamie asked.

"No, that can happen if you don't do it right." Paul grinned. "Luckily for you, he ain't showin' you how to get girls."

"Thank God." Jamie said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh." Scott groaned. "What a bad day. Two new Misfits. Paul stole my girl, and Craig beat the snot out of me. What did I do to deserve this?" He then noticed Wanda and Pietro fighting. "Oh god. I don't wanna know."

"GIMME MY CAT, PIETRO!!!" Wanda screamed. Pietro was holding a black stuffed cat.

"NEVER!!! IT'S MINE!!! MINE, I TELL YOU!!! WAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Pietro laughed. He ran off, waving Wanda's favorite toy and friend, Mr. Stupid, in the air.

"IF YOU DON'T PUT DOWN MR. STUPID THIS INSTANT, I WILL SMACK YOU SENSELESS!!!" Wanda pursued her crazy twin.

"Ugh. Man, I hate the Misfits." Scott grumbled. "I really hate the Misfits."

"Hey Scotty!" Bobby and Kurt ran up to the X-Men's leader. "Guess what? Starchild's gonna teach Jamie how to get girls." Scott burst out laughing.

"Even that good-for-nothing Paul Stanley Starr can't help Multiple get girls."

"I dunno." Kurt thought out loud. "Paul said he had potential."

"REMY GET BACK HERE!!!" Rogue screamed. Gambit pushed past in a panic.

"Sorry! Excuse Gambit! HEEEELLLLLP!!!!!" Remy said as he pushed past, Rogue not far behind him. "SHE GONNA KILL ME!!!!!"

"You thought the shock net was funny? Ah'll show you funny!" Rogue snapped as she pushed past, nearly sending Nightcrawler into a wall. "Let's see how funny it is when your Cajun spine is crammed into your skull!"

"Vhat in the world?" Kurt scratched his head.

"Storm, I was only kidding!" Shipwreck passed by. Storm was after him, with a chainsaw.

"Times like this, I wish I was old enough to drink." Scott sighed.

"In England, you are." Pietro grinned. "There, the minimum drinking age is 18." Scott glared at Pietro.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU EGOMANIAC!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Outside Bayville)

Paul Starr and Jamie Madrox, the two mutants known as Starchild and Multiple, drove into Bayville. The only vehicle Paul had a clue on how to drive was a motorcycle, so the X-Van was driven wildly.

"Whoo!" Paul screamed.

"It could be worse. Kitty could be driving." Jamie groaned, face turning green. _At least Paul has a **clue** how to steer._ He added in his mind.

"We're heee-re!" Paul announced in the voice of the girl from Poltergeist, stopping at a parking lot. Jamie quickly jumped out of the van and puked in a bush. A smiling Starchild stepped out. "This is Bayville, huh?" He looked around. "It's no LA, but I can change that."

"What're we gonna do here?" Jamie asked.

"Grasshopper, we're going to get you some new clothes. You're gonna need a new look to get the ladies." Paul responded.

"How'll we pay for 'em?" Jamie asked.

"I got it covered." Paul grinned. "Don't worry about it. Just follow me." Paul and Jamie walked into the city. "While we're at it, how's the nightlife?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The Mansion grounds)

A couple hours later, Craig and Pietro, the Misfits known as Darkstar and Quicksilver, were searching around the mansion for Paul.

"Paul? Paul?!?! PAUL!!! **PAUL!!!**" Craig snapped angrily. "Where is that stupid brother of mine?"

"Have you tried contacting him telepathically?" Pietro asked.

"My link doesn't have an infinite range, Quicksilver!" Craig snapped. "I haven't been able to reach him."

"I'll ask around." Pietro ran off. Wanda found Craig, and she was not happy.

"Pietro took my Mr. Stupid." Wanda said. "Have you seen him around?"

"You just missed him, and why'd you bring that dumb thing?" Craig asked incredulously.

"Moral support." She shrugged. "Did you see my cat on him?" Craig smirked.

"You know, I noticed he had something of yours on him." Craig took out Mr. Stupid from his jacket. "I planned to swipe his wallet, but he didn't bring it." _He's getting smarter, the speedy twerp._ Wanda's face lit up when she saw it.

"Mr. Stupid!" She took the cat and hugged it. "I missed you." She looked up at Craig. "Thanks, Darkstar." Craig looked away, blushing.

"I just wanted his money." Craig tried to deny it. Wanda kissed his cheek, making him turn red.

"See?" Wanda smiled. "You're not such a big, bad, mean street punk after all." She walked away, Mr. Stupid cuddled in her arm, leaving a red-faced Craig.

_Why me?_ Craig moaned in his head. _Why me? Why does she tease me like this? _

"Hey!" Amara ran up. "Look at this! Quick!" The two Misfits followed Magma to the common room. They found the X-Men, minus Jamie, and the other Misfits, minus Paul, watching the news.

"In Bayville, the town turned into one huge party." The newscaster said. "When asked why the party was going on, a shop worker said: 'We just felt like partying! Plus, this kid with a purple star over his eye said we should enjoy our lives a have fun on occasion!'" The picture then changed to a view of the town. People were dancing in the streets, confetti was being thrown, and some people yelled things into the camera.

"Hawks Rule!"

"Hi Mom!"

"I'm drunk!"

"We're party animals AND WE LOVE IT!!!"

"This is Cancun all over again, man! WHOO!" The X-Men, Joes, and Misfits looked on in awe.

"Since when did **Bayville**, the Boredom Capital of the Universe, become Party Central?!?!" Lance asked in shock. Craig heard a van screech to a stop.

"Three guesses how." Craig grumbled. Paul and Jamie walked into the Mansion, all smiles.

"Man, I love Bayville!" Paul grinned. "Check out the shirt." He held up a shirt that said, "I survived Bayville and all I got was this lousy T-shirt!"

"Cool shirt, ain't it?" Jamie grinned. The others noticed Jamie had some new clothes. He wore red jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt, and several bracelets on each wrist, a couple of them were studded. His brown hair was wild. He wore a pair of crazy black sunglasses with red-and-white striped lenses. He had a blue leather jacket with green-and-black tiger-print sleeves, and purple fringe at the shoulders. "Nice, huh?"

"Who are you, and where's Jamie?" Jean pointed at the new, improved Multiple.

"Let's just say, I've made some modifications, babe." Jamie winked. Jean sighed in disbelief. On the news, they heard a bunch of girls around Multiple's age screaming about Jamie and how much they loved him. Logan's jaw dropped.

"What is this kid?" He pointed at Paul with his thumb. "A miracle worker?!?!"

"They chased him all over Bayville." Paul wiped away a fake tear. "I'm so proud of him."

"I can't believe it." Xavier sighed. "I just can't believe it."

"That's our Paul!" Shipwreck laughed.

Party in Bayville!!! WHOOO!!! What'll happen next? Can Shipwreck win Storm, or will he just get fried again. Most likely fried, in my opinion. Can Multiple and Starchild save Bayville from being boring? Looks like they're well on their way. What nuttiness will occur next? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Party in Bayville!

X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers, Special Edition!

Chapter 5: Party in Bayville!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My goodness." Storm looked at Jamie's new look. "You look like a glam rocker!"

"Another Paul. Just what the world needs." Craig cheered sarcastically. "Kid, you messed up bad."

"You're just jealous." Jamie smirked. Ray, Sam and Bobby's jaws dropped at the TV.

"Lord, how'd they do it?" Bobby asked.

"Paul Starr single-handedly turned boring ol' Bayville into Cancun II! How'd he do it? _HOW?!_" Ray yelled.

"Maybe we should take a closer look." Sam grinned.

"How'd I turn Bayville into Partyville? Easy." Paul grinned. "I just reminded these people to not take themselves so seriously. That they should have some fun occasionally. That they should say 'Forget the pressures of life' and go out and party for a little while." The TV showed a whole bunch of people singing at the camera, singing along to a song.

"_YOU GOTTA FIGHT!!!! FOR YOUR RIGHT!!!!! TO PAAAAAAAAAAAARTY!!!!!!_" They all sang loudly. Some of the X-Men, Misfits, and the Joes laughed.

"Man, we should go down to Bayville and party!" Recondo laughed.

"I'm with you!" Cover Girl cackled. A knock was heard at the mansion door.

"What the--?" Paul opened the door. A bunch of football players danced in, hooting and hollering, and playing with noisemakers. "Flamin' Frehley's Comet!" The hooting football players grabbed Xavier and carried him, wheelchair and all, over their heads and out of the mansion.

"What in the world?" Xavier wondered out loud. One football player put a crown on his head.

"We knight thee King of Mardi Gras!" The football player said. They carried the bewildered professor off.

"What was THAT?!" Wolverine scratched his head. Toad laughed.

"King of Mardi Gras! Now that stuff is funny, yo!"

"Flamin' Frehley's Comet!" Paul looked out the window. "They're takin' him to town!"

"Think we should help him?" Shipwreck asked. Everyone looked at each other for a second.

"Why not?" They all said. The mutants all went to Bayville, and they found craziness. People were dancing and singing, music was playing, noise was being made. One guy jumped in front of the X-Van and scrunched his face on the windshield.

"I love you…" He slurred as he slid off, obviously either drunk as a skunk or stoned out of his mind. "Hee haw! Hee haw! Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee…"

"WHOO!!!" Paul and Jamie jumped out. The Misfits and Joes teleported in. A whole bunch of Bayville High cheerleaders gathered around Paul. Jamie was being chased by a bunch of girls around his age.

"HEY!!! PAUL'S MINE!!!" The X-Girls started going after the cheerleaders.

"Rock 'n' Roll!" Jamie ran by, fist in the air, girls still after him.

"I have a feeling the typical craziness is gonna happen." Forge said. Duncan Matthews came by, holding a crowbar.

"That purple star kid…" He growled to himself, ignoring the mutants. "He's got Karen after him. I'll bash his brains in!" A vase flew out of nowhere, smashing against his head. "OW!!"

"WAHOO!!!" Another football player ran by, his pants on his head. "I am a pretty lady!"

"Xi, please tell me you got that!" Lance laughed.

"I did." Xi had a camera. "Why would he wear his pants on his head?"

"Maybe he thinks it's a new fashion." Pietro shrugged.

"What did Paul do?" Craig asked in shock.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Craig. He _is_ your brother." Wanda smirked.

_And **you're** the brother she likes._ Paul grinned telepathically at Craig as he ran by, squealing girls behind him.

_Oh shut up, Paul._ Craig grumbled.

"Let's go to the pizza place." Todd suggested.

"PARTYYYYY!!!!" Someone screamed.

"HOOOOORSE!!!!" Someone else shouted.

"FIIIIIIISHHHHH!!!!!"

"WE LOVE BOOZE!!!" The adult X-Men and Joes cheered as they ran to the nearest bar.

"Why do I get the feeling that we forgot something?" Wanda asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back at the Institute)

Baby Beak found a mound of dirt with some worms crawling around in and out of it. He was fascinated by the little crawly things. He stared and pecked at them. Claudius crawled up to him.

"What doing?" Little C asked.

"Crawly thingy." Beak grinned, pointing at the worms. Claudius stared at them and looked around.

"Where sis?" Claudie looked around. Beak seemed to not notice.

"Wormy." Beak picked up a worm. He noticed Claudius crawl away. "Go?"

"Sis." Claudie responded, looking around. Claudius was looking around for his sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"JAMIE IS OURS!!!" Trinity angrily went after the girls that were chasing Jamie. Meanwhile, the X-Girls and the Bayville High Cheerleaders were arguing over Paul. Storm couldn't believe it.

"All this over two boys." Storm sighed. Shipwreck walked up.

"Maybe you and I should go get something to eat somewhere more…private." Shipwreck grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do the words 'Give it up' mean anything to you?" Storm groaned.

"Take his suggestion." Althea grinned. "You can shock him to death and no one will find him for hours." Shipwreck crossed his arms.

"Love you too, sweetheart." The sailor said sarcastically.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Ororo joked.

"Oh ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Paul, where are you?" Craig yelled, looking around. "Oh, I give up. Trying to find Paul in a party is like looking for a needle in a stupid haystack! He won't call me telepathically!"

"Try the clubs." Shipwreck suggested. "He might be in one of them." Craig ran off, muttering about his brother.

"Anyway Shipwreck, you seriously need to quit hitting on me EEK!!" A guy grabbed Ororo and started twirling her around. Shipwreck tapped his shoulder.

"She's mine, pal!" Shipwreck growled.

"Well, she don't seem to like you." The guy mocked.

"I don't exactly like you either." Ororo said to the man.

"You heard her! Back off! She's mine!" Shipwreck snapped.

"Mine!" The guy said.

"Mine!"

"MINE!!"

"MINE!!!"

"_MINE!!!_"

"**_MINE!!!_**"

"I had my way with your mother!" The man snapped. Shipwreck got steamed.

"THAT'S IT!!! NEVER MAKE FUN OF A NAVY MAN'S MOTHER!!!" Shipwreck and the man started trading punches. Ororo sighed.

"You both are dopes! I'm outta here." She said, walking off. Althea burst out laughing as she went to the pizza place to join her friends. Meanwhile, the X-Girls split up, searching for Paul.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bill's pizzeria, Bayville)

Later on, The Misfits, minus Paul and Craig, were in the pizza place, eating pizza. They were discussing something.

"Okay, let's go over the list." Pietro read off a list. "We need a grappling hook, rope, tacks, motor oil, rubber chicken, toy truck, a herring, hockey mask, toilet paper, eggs, African tribal mask………" Pietro stopped. "Where are we gonna get an African mask? We can't ask Storm. She'd fry us!"

"That's optional." Lance reminded. Pietro looked at the list.

"Oh, okay." Pietro nodded. "Alright, we also need a banana peel, a tarantula, horse manure, Metallica record………"

"It doesn't have to be a Metallica record. It can be any hard rock group." Wanda added. "Paul and Craig have a whole mess of CDs."

"Okay. Megaphone, shurikens, balloons, cherry bombs, fake vomit………" Pietro looked up at Todd. "Moose head?"

"We need it. I can go to the old place and grab it." Toad shrugged.

"Riiiiiiiiiiigh-t." Pietro said like Dr. Evil. He shook his head and went back to the list. "Stereo with big speakers, amplifiers, a jet plane." Pietro's eyes widened. "A Jet Plane?!"

"That's optional." Xi reminded.

"Oh yeah." Pietro went back to the list. "Firecrackers, old t-shirt, forks, Scott's wallet. Where can we get Scott's wallet?"

"Craig might have an idea. He's a very good pickpocket." Althea shrugged.

"Okay. Beer bottles, wheelbarrows, paint, weedwhacker." Blob started snickering.

"You said 'whacker'. Huh huh huh huh." Fred stared snickering like Beavis and Butthead. Quicksilver glared at him.

"Pietro, put away those reading glasses." Xi sighed. "You have no need for them."

"Yeah. They make you look like an old fart." Lance snickered. Pietro glared.

"I think they make me look distinguished." Quicksilver went back to the list. "Okay um, chainsaw, hammer, power drill, lumber, beach ball, lobsters, blowtorch, propane, submarine sandwiches."

"You forgot the Swiss Army knife." Lance produced a pocketknife of his. "You should never leave home without it."

"Oh fine! We'll bring the stupid thing." Pietro grumbled.

"That's all the stuff we need." Wanda grinned. **(A/N: Don't ask me. They tell me what to write, and I just write it.)**

"What're the sub sandwiches for?" Todd scratched his head.

"To eat, slimebrain." Pietro sighed. Althea bopped him on the head.

"Don't call my Toddles a slimebrain." She ordered.

"Al, stop it will ya?" A blushing Todd whined. A lady walked up with pizza.

"Here you go." She looked over at Xi. "Nice costume. Halloween's in a couple months, buddy."

"I'm trying it out." Xi explained. He didn't mind making up stuff about his looks.

"What's he supposed to be?" She asked the kids.

"A lizard warrior." Todd grinned. The lady gave them the pizza.

"Thank you." They all said. Xi examined his slice.

"I never had pizza before." The snake-like mutant said. A smiling Fred put his hand on Xi's shoulder.

"Trust me." Blob said. "There's a first time for everything."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A club in Bayville)

At one of the clubs in Bayville, Paul Starr sat at a table, watching the pretty girls dance, blowing the occasional kiss, giving them the occasional wink and red rose. The girls blushed and giggled. He held a Kiss LP in his hands.

_Who knew that underneath the sleepy exterior, Bayville was one swinging town._ Paul smiled. _I knew this place had potential. It just needed little ol' me to tap into it and bring it out._ Paul looked at the Kiss LP in his hand. _Now, to introduce the one thing this party needs to rock: The Hottest Band in the World._ He quickly got up and went to the DJ booth.

"Hey you can't come in here!" The DJ said.

"It's ok." Paul's right eye flashed purple. The DJ's eyes glowed purple. He was under Paul's power. Paul put the LP in the DJ's hands.

"When I snap my fingers, you will play the LP in your hands. You will not remember anything that happened under this trance. Understand?" Paul asked. The DJ nodded. Paul snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" The DJ snapped out of it. "What?" He shook his heand and noticed an innocent-looking Starchild. "You're not allowed in here, kid."

"I was just wondering what you were gonna play next." Paul asked. The DJ held the LP.

"Kiss Alive. Why?" He asked. Paul shrugged innocently.

"Just curious. Good choice."

"Glad you like. Now get outta the booth, kid." The DJ said. After Paul did so, he turned back to the mike. "Okay, we're taking somethin' out of the vaults tonight. These guys have been rocking for around thirty years, but they still drive the fans wild. Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for The Hottest Band in the World, Gene, Paul, Ace, and Peter, KIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!!!!!" He played the LP. The kids went wild at the sound of Ace Frehley's guitar and Peter Criss's drums.

"Alriiiiiiight! Whoo!" Paul screamed. "Rock 'n' roll all night and party every day, baby!!!" All the girls in the club gathered around Paul as he jumped on the stage and grabbed a mike stand with a mike on it, and a nearby guitar. The superstar started playing along.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Outside the club)

"Okay, here we are." Scott and Peter stood outside the club. "You got the stuff, Colossus?" Piotr held up a bottle of a liquid.

"Da." Peter grinned. "We convince Paul to get a drink, and we slip this stuff in."

"We'll humiliate Paul so badly, that good-for-nothing glam rocker will never wanna show his face in Bayville for as long as he lives." Scott grinned evilly. "That BA's coffee will hype Paul up so much, he'll _embarrass_ himself! He'll embarrass himself so badly, he'll **never** want to come back, heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Peter put the bottle in his back pocket. They entered the club. What they didn't notice was that Jean and Kitty found the club.

"I sensed him. He's here!" Jean giggled excitedly.

"Like, I'm gonna dance with Paul all night!" Kitty squealed.

_Nuh uh.__ Now way, no how._ Jean thought. _Paul is mine and mine alone. Good thing I cooked up a plan to get Kitty out of here and have that gorgeous rocker all to myself._

"Let's go!" Kitty tugged Jean's arm.

"Right!" Jean and Kitty ran in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(In the club)

"Paul! How ya doin'?" Scott patted Paul's back. Starchild was sitting at the bar, about to order a soda.

"Hey Scott! Peter!" Paul smiled. "How you guys doin'? Man, this club is awesome! Jamie wasn't kidding at all! Kiss on the speakers, pretty girls everywhere, I love it! Hey, sodas for all three! Hey, dude!" Paul called the bartender. "One Diet Coke and…uhm…" Paul turned to Cyclops and Colossus. "What do you guys like?"

"Diet Coke." Scott shrugged.

"Water will be fine." Peter said.

"Two Diet Cokes and water. Okay."

"Hi boys." Paul, Peter, and Scott turned around to see Jean and Kitty. All three guys smiled.

"Hey girls." Paul grinned, turning to the bartender. "Sorry to bother you, but we got two more. The girls here, they'll have…uhm…"

"Water's fine." Jean ordered.

"Like, a Sprite please." Kitty said. The girls moved through. They got seats next to Paul. Scott and Peter sat next to the girls.

"Like, tell us about yourself." Kitty sighed.

"Mmm. I'm dying to know." Jean said. Paul talked to the girls about stuff he did as a rich kid, in his typical kind, considerate manner. Jean and Kitty got more and more fascinated with every word, and Cyclops and Colossus got more and more jealous.

_With every word that Starchild puts out, I am just getting madder._ Cyclops grumbled. _Who does he think he is, anyway?_

_This Starchild is impossible!_ Peter mentally groaned. _How in the world am I supposed to compete with an ex-rich kid? I have a tough enough time competing with **Lance!** How am I supposed to deal with this? He must be dealt with._ The bartender arrived with their drinks.

"On me." Paul smiled, happy to oblige his friends.

"Aww, you're sweet." Jean cooed, stroking Paul's hair.

"Like, thanks." Kitty took her glass of Sprite. Scott nodded at Peter, and Colossus spiked a glass of Diet Coke. Paul noticed only Kitty had her drink.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Paul took the glasses. "I didn't know they were here. Water for Jean and Peter, and Diet Coke for me and Scotty." Paul pushed the drinks, and the others thanked him.

"Paul, you ain't such a bad guy after all." Peter smirked.

"Like, told ya." Kitty grinned.

"I can't help it. I was raised that way." Paul smiled.

_He's gorgeous, sweet, considerate, romantic…He's perfect!_ Jean thought. _And he's going to be mine, all mine._

"How about we go dance?" Paul got up.

"No thanks. I'm not very good at dancing." Peter said.

"I'll help ya." Paul grabbed Peter. "When I'm through with you, you'll make Michael Jackson look like an amateur." Kitty eagerly followed.

"Want to dance, Scott?" Jean asked.

"No thanks." Scott blushed. He then started twitching.

_What…oh no!_ Scott realized. _I thought that drink was rather weird-tasting! I drank the one with BA's coffee in it!_ The next thing out of his mouth was complete gibberish: "WAH**BLAH**BOOLARID_NERRR_WEE**_GOOOOO_**FHWATHPBTHTHTH!!!!!!!!!!" Scott started jumping on the bar, screaming, hooting and hollering. "WAHHHOOOOO!!! I'M THE KING OF THE WOOOOORLD!!! YEAH!!! YEAH!! YEAH!!!" He started playing air guitar. "**HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**" Jean looked on in shock.

"Scott, get down from there!" She said, trying to calm him down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A dark alley)

Craig stayed in an alley, watching the partying. Growing sick of it, Darkstar decided to walk away. He walked down the alley until he saw a cop. The first instinct of the ex-street thug was to hide. He did so behind a dumpster.

"Ahh…prey." Craig smirked. In his world, cops were gazelle and he was the lion. Craig thought about how he would attack: _Paul said I should practice more with my hypnotic power. He's used it quite a bit more than I have. However, my eye laser is slightly stronger than his, thanks to my using it more often._ Craig didn't like using his ability to hypnotize people. He believed it took the fun out of some things. But he had no choice for what he planned to do. He rose and waved. "Officer! Officer!" The cop turned around.

"What is it, kid?" He asked. The shadows and Craig's hair covered Darkstar's right eye, keeping his birthmark hidden.

"I saw something over there! It looked like someone with a gun!" Darkstar pointed behind him. "He was over there." The unknowing cop passed by. "Oh…" Craig turned the cop to him, so their eyes met. "Have a good night." Craig's eye flashed, hypnotizing the poor guy to follow Craig's orders. The cop's eyes glowed purple.

"You will hand over your pants." Craig ordered. The cop did so. Craig had a plan to make Bayville's police force look really stupid.

"You will march around town, acting like a retarded chicken. Do you understand?" Craig said.

"Yes." The cop answered in a monotone.

"Go." Craig ordered, pointing to the street. The cop started clucking like a retarded chicken, waddling into the street. Craig smirked as he held on to the pants.

"Time to hit the police station." Craig fired his laser at the pants, watching them burn with an evil smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Outside the club)

"Is Scott alright?" Paul asked Jean. The five mutants were leaving the club. Scott was twitching and acting nuts.

"I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!!" Scott screamed, running around the building. "BOW BEFORE ME!!!! MY BEST FRIEND IS COLONEL SANDERS!!!!" Jean grumbled at the sight.

"He completely embarrassed me!" Jean sighed.

"Maybe he just isn't feeling good." Kitty scratched her head. Scott kept running.

"I'll calm him down." Paul turned to Jean. "Use your telepathy to hold him, babe."

"No problem, cutie." Jean used her powers to hold Scott in place.

"Okay, Scotty." Paul walked up to the X-Men's leader. "Just relax." Paul's eye flashed, hypnotizing Scott. "Okay. Now calm down. You are in your happy place. Everything is calm and even." Starchild snapped his fingers. Scott snapped out, cured of BA's crazy coffee.

"Uhhhnhhhh…" Scott moaned, holding his head. "What'd I drink?"

"That is really weird." Paul scratched his head in utter confusion. "I've seen people get a little hyper from Diet Coke, but never THAT hyper. Maybe you're allergic to caffeine." Paul said. "Oh! I just remembered! I loaned one of my Kiss albums to the club DJ! I'll be right back, I just gotta get it." Paul ran back into the club.

_Why does everything seem to go Paul's way? Why why why WHY?_ Scott groaned in his head. _Peter and I planned it out perfectly! The BA coffee spike was supposed to hit Paul, not me! How does this stuff happen? Ray and Gambit got backfired, but they planned poorly! I did real well! What the heck went wrong?_ What poor old Cyclops never realized was that he was accidentally transmitting those thoughts to Jean. The redhead was not very happy to hear it.

_You **what?**_ Jean growled menacingly in his mind. Cyclops felt like he shrank to three inches tall.

"Oops." Scott said in a very small voice. "Uh, I can explain………Don't hurt me."

"Kitty, can I tell you something?" Jean asked through gritted teeth.

"What?" Jean whispered something into Kitty's ear. The look Shadowcat gave Colossus made the big Russian turn into a small worm.

"Uh, we were only joking…Don't hurt me." Peter begged. Two seconds later, Scott and Peter's screams of horror were heard outside the club. Paul walked out, LP in hand, and shirts tattered by girls trying to tear it off.

"Man, those girls are grabby." Paul looked down at himself. "Good thing I got six more of those shirts." He noticed Scott and Peter were gone. "Where's Scotty and Pete?"

"They had to…take care of something." Jean and Kitty said together. They looked down at Paul's nearly bared chest, and they started drooling.

"What?" Paul scratched his head. "Are you two okay?"

"Yesssss…" Jean said in a monotone. She sent Kitty flying with her telepathy. The redhead then jumped on top of a shocked Paul.

Man, Paul really can get the girls!!! Where's the Professor? Where's Scott and Peter? What do the Misfits plan to do with all that stuff? Find out in the next chapter!!!


	6. Wild in the Streets!

**X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers, Special Edition!**

Chapter 6: Wild in the Streets!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Outside a club)

The telepathic X-Girl named Jean Grey had jumped on a shocked Paul Stanley Starr, the Misfit known as Starchild in a fit of lust.

"Hey wha--?" Paul was cut off by Jean kissing him all over his face. He pushed her off and jumped to his feet. "Whoa, babe!" The red-haired telepath cracked a coy smile. "What in the world's gotten into you?"

"Oh Paul…" She drawled seductively. "I can read your mind, baby. I know your deepest, darkest desires." She telekinetically lifted Paul in the air. "I love you." She flew up and kissed Paul again. Tabitha passed by, and she was mad.

"Hey!" She snapped. "Get your hands off my Paul, Red!" An angry Jean put Paul down and glared at Tabby. Paul's face had lipstick marks all over it. He removed his white neckerchief and wiped his face.

"Your Paul?!?!" Jean shouted. "Since when is he yours?"

"Since today!" Tabby retorted. "If I catch you with my Starchild again, I'll blow you to smithereens!"

"Ha!" Jean scoffed mockingly. "I'd like to see you try! It's obvious that Paul wants me. I can sense it." Paul just watched the whole thing.

"Here we go…CATFIGHT!!!!" Paul mentally observed.

"Your telepathy must be busted, Jean! Why would Paul want a snotty brat like you when he could have me?" Tabitha smirked. Jean growled.

"Because I can do _THIS!_" Jean waved her hand, and a telekinetic force sent Boom-Boom flying into a bush. She turned back to Paul and waved her arm, bringing him to her.

"Hoo boy." Starchild thought. "Where's Scotty and Pete?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The roof of a building)

Scott Summers and Peter Rasputin lied on the roof of a nearby building. Their bodies were completely stiff, like they had rigor mortis. Their skin and hair were white as a ghost, and their hair stood completely on end. Their faces seemed to be frozen in an expression of terror.

"The horror…The horror…" Scott squeaked, like he was traumatized.

"The pain…The pain…" Peter chanted in the same tone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Outside a club)

"Come to me, my love." Jean beckoned Paul, causing him to come closer. A couple time bombs flew out of nowhere and exploded, causing the redhead to fall and lose her concentration.

"Jean, you okay?" Paul was about help her up, but Tabitha tackled the superstar, making him fall over. She started kissing him until Jean lifted her away.

"HEY!!!" Tabitha screamed. "Leave me and my Pauly alone, you tramp!!!" Paul was unable to break up the catfight. The blushing Starchild wobbled away, lipstick all over his face, and wearing a goofy grin.

"What a kisser…" He thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(An alley in Bayville)

Craig hummed a Metallica tune, "Enter Sandman" to be exact, while carrying a brick. He saw his intended target, a squad car, with two snoozing cops inside. The punk smirked.

"Play time." He thought. Craig threw the brick with an "OINK OINK!!!" The brick smashed a rear side window, waking up the two cops, who were in the front.

"What the--?" Cop #1 spoke.

"Aw man, someone smashed our ride with a brick!" The other snapped. Craig whistled and waved.

"Hey pigs! Over here! You clowns can't even catch a box of donuts!" Craig yelled out.

"And there's the little punk that threw the brick!" The first cop said. They leapt out of the car. "Hold it right there, kid! You're under arrest for destruction of police property!"

"Ahh, go suck a donut, oinker!!!" Craig snapped, running into an alley, calling upon his ninja training.

"Get 'im!!" The cops ran into the alley, but he was gone. "Where'd he go?" Craig whistled. The cops turned around to see Darkstar. The Misfit's eye flashed, and the policemen were under his power. Darkstar smirked.

"This will be fun…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A bar in Bayville)

Lance, Todd, and Althea walked into a bar. They were looking for Shipwreck.

"So, where could he be?" Lance quipped.

"Look for a dumb drunken sailor, Rockhead." Althea rolled her eyes. She saw her father drunkenly staggering to a jukebox. "Oh no."

"Dis song suuucks…" Shipwreck slurred, changing the song from Patsy Cline's "Crazy" to Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock 'n' Roll." The sailor grinned. "Ahh, that's da ticket!" An angry biker got up.

"I liked the song that was playing before." The biker said. It was obvious he was slightly drunk.

"Patsy Cline sings wussy music!" Shipwreck slurred. (A/N: The opinions of Shipwreck do not reflect those of anyone else. Thank You.) "I said wussy music!"

"Bob Seger blows!" The biker shoved Shipwreck.

"Oh no………" Todd put his head in his hands. "Here we go, yo."

"Hey, you kids are a little young to be in here, aren't you?" A waitress said to the three Misfits. Shipwreck and the biker were arguing.

"We're just here to get my dad." Althea replied. The bar patrons started arguing amongst themselves. "What the--?"

"PATSY CLINE!!!" Half the patrons shouted.

"BOB SEGER!!!" Shipwreck and the other patrons shouted. They charged and started brawling. The waitress turned around.

"Oh no, not again!! First, that crazy senator starts a brawl, now this!!"

"I'll help you." Althea and the waitress tried to break up the fight. Lance and Todd looked at each other.

"You know what to do." Lance said, and Todd nodded. The two mutants sat at a table. Avalanche put on a black cowboy hat, and Toad put on a golden crown. **(A/n: Three guesses who Lance and Toad are impersonating here)**

"Well King, this looks like it'll be one hellacious slobberknocker!" Lance crowed in an Oklahoman accent. Todd saw a guy try to punch Althea.

"Don't hurt the puppies!" Todd screamed. Althea punched the guy out. "Woo-hoo!! Puppy power! I love it, JR!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Near Bayville PD HQ)

Craig rode in the back of the police car, the hypnotized cops ahead of him. He ordered them to drive to the station.

"When we arrive, you will act normal. You will tell the others know a riot is in progress at this street." Darkstar gave a note with a street name to a cop. "Once you get there, this trance will cease, and you will have no memory of what you did under it. Understand?" The cops nodded. "Go." The cops leapt out of the car in a panic, and ran to the station. Craig coolly put on a pair of black gloves, then walked to the back of the squad car and popped the trunk. He pulled out a black garbage bag full of various objects. "Time to party."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OW!! OWW!!! ALTHEA!!!" Althea pulled her father out of the bar by his ear. Todd and Lance followed. The sounds of punches, glass breaking, things being thrown, screams, and the occasional gunshot rang from the building.

"You are impossible! You can't go anywhere without being drunk!" Althea grumbled. "Toddles had to knock you to your senses with that crown of his." Lance burst out laughing at the mention of Toad's pet name.

"**_AAAALLLLL!!!_**" Todd whined. "Not in front of Avalanche, baby! _'__Lancey-Wancey__'_ might get ideas." He smirked. Lance glared.

"Shut up Toad." Lance blushed.

"Nice Craig impression. OW!!!" Shipwreck quipped. He screamed as Althea twisted his ear. "Where are we going?"

"You are going home!" Althea snapped.

"But I haven't proposed to my beloved weather goddess yet!" The sailor whined.

"When's the wedding?" Lance chuckled.

"In his imagination, that's where." Todd answered. Althea burst out laughing. She saw Wanda walk up, dragging a whining Pietro by his ear. "What'd he do?"

"Let's just say it involved Duncan and a bunch of wild boars." Wanda groaned. "Angry wild boars."

"Why'd you stop him?" Lance asked in amazement.

"Because she's psycho OWWW!!! MY EAR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL EAR!!!!" Pietro screamed.

"I'm not gonna let my brother end up in jail!" Wanda sighed. "Murder is still illegal."

"I would've hid the body!" Pietro whined.

"Couldn't you have just pleaded insanity?" Todd asked.

"No. Pietro has to be a drooling vegetable before the judge in _this_ town lets _that_ bird fly." Wanda answered.

"LET ME GO!!" Shipwreck whined. Pietro and Shipwreck's pleas went ignored.

"Where's Xi, yo?" Todd scratched his head.

"Here." Xi made himself visible.

"Where've you been?" Wanda asked.

"Observing the humans. Invisible, of course." Xi said. "Fred's searching for food. I've noticed that humans act very strange at parties. One football player kept trying to fly in the air."

"Must be high." Lance thought. He noticed a batch of cop cars speed by. "What the--?"

"Where's the bust?" Quicksilver laughed.

"Who knows?" Lance shrugged. "Remember when Quickie nearly caused a squad car to crash?"

"Oh yeah, when he was learning to drive!" Todd laughed.

"When was that?" Wanda asked, struggling not to laugh at the image of her brother behind the wheel of any vehicle.

"Long story." Todd shook his head. "We gotta find the others."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville's local Ice Cream Shoppe)

"Yummy." Blob licked his lips at the sight of a large ice-cream sundae he ordered. "I am going to enjoy every lick of this." He watched the partying outside. He smiled. "Having fun is a lot of fun." A big guy with short brown hair and in a heavy metal getup walked up to the large mutant.

"Hey. The name's Harvey." The big man said. "I hold the record for eating the most ice cream in one sitting." Fred smiled.

"Harvey Fowler! The legendary 'Iron Stomach' of Bayville!" Fred got up and bowed in respect. "Pleasure to meet you. I've admired your work." They shook hands.

"Yeah, I've heard about you, Dukes." Harvey responded. "They say that you're quite the eating machine yourself."

"I'm only just a humble admirer of the wonders of food. I own cookbooks from all over the world." Fred grinned.

"I've always liked Greek cuisine." Harvey laughed.

"I do have a Greek cookbook, but I have trouble reading it." Fred said. "It's in Greek." Harvey burst out laughing.

"I have family in Greece. They probably can get it translated for you." The big heavy-metal kid laughed. Harvey then started thinking. "Y'know, my family is moving away."

"That's a shame." Fred said.

"Yeah. I'm holding an eating contest. My final one. I want to face you."

"Me?" Fred squeaked, pointing at himself. "I can't."

"Either way, I give up my title. I can't be the 'Iron Stomach of Bayville' if I'm not in Bayville."

"Well…" Fred thought. "If for one last hurrah…Alright."

"Okay. I'll let you know. Date and time."

"Anytime." Fred grinned. They shook hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Xavier Institute)

Back at the Mansion, baby Claudius and Barney were still alone in the mansion. Claudius had gotten himself on a table and he helped baby Barney. They sat on the table, staring at cups of coffee that Storm and Hank left behind. They tried the coffee, and their eyes began to spin.

"WHOOOOO!!!!" Claudius yelled.

"BAGA WHEEEEEE!!!!" Barney squawked loudly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Near Bayville PD HQ)

"I can't believe you, Johnson! Why would you send every cop in Bayville to an empty street?" The chief of police snapped at a cop sitting next to him in a car. They were going back to the station.

"I dunno!" The cop snapped back. "I was chasing a kid one minute and the next minute, you're yelling in my face! Everything between then and now is real fuzzy. I can't remember."

"We're gonna deal with this when we get back to the………" The chief's eyes widened at the sight of the station. It was a wreck. Windows were broken, a couple fires were burning, spray paint was all over the building. "Station?" One cop leapt out of his car and ran inside.

"DEAR GOD, MAN!!!" He screamed. The cops ran inside and went ballistic at the devastation. They heard laughing behind them. They turned around to see Duncan Matthews, laughing.

"Man, you cops got smoked!!!" He laughed. They all stared at him, and they realized the guilty party, at least, as far as they knew. They noticed that someone did spray paint 'Duncan' all over a jail cell.

"We should've known!" The chief snapped. "Duncan Matthews, stay right where you are. You're under arrest for destruction of police property."

"Hey wait!" Duncan started running in a panic. "HELP!!!!" The cops started chasing him. Craig watched from afar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville Park)

"Oww…Remy never been in so much pain in his life." Gambit and Ray sat in the park, licking their wounds. Gambit was still recovering from Rogue's assault, and Ray still was trying to put himself back together after Tabby blew him up.

"I hate Paul. I really hate Paul." Ray grumbled.

"Gambit agree, homme. Paul is de most annoying person Remy ever lay eyes on. Remy wanna break his turkey neck."

"Ugh." Ray groaned, shaking his head. "Where is Scott? And Peter?"

"No clue." Remy shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The roof of a building)

Scott and Peter still laid on the roof of a building. Still stiff, still white as ghosts.

"The horror…The horror…The horror…"

"The pain…The pain…The pain…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Streets of Bayville)

Paul wobbled down the street, silly grin still on his face. He walked into Craig, who was snickering. He stopped at the sight. Starchild's face was covered in lipstick marks from Jean and Tabby, his Kiss t-shirt and purple mesh shirt were tattered, and his wild hair was very messy.

"What happened to you?" Darkstar asked in shock.

"What a kisser…" Paul's chocolate brown eyes glittered.

"Yeah, yeah…" Craig groaned. He pulled an extra t-shirt out of his jacket and gave it to Paul. "Snap out of it and put this on before girls start droolin'." Paul immediately did so.

"Man, I love those X-Girls." Paul grinned. He looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Craig grumbled.

"You were snickering. What was that all about?" Paul asked.

"I made Duncan Matthews look stupid." Craig smirked.

"Duncan? You mean that closed-minded, over-muscled, under-brained, loud, bullying letch that everyone hates?" Paul remembered. "Rogue told me about him."

"Mmm." Craig nodded. He then heard a beep from the inside of his jacket. He pulled out a small walkie-talkie. "Darkstar here."

"It's Wavedancer." Althea's voice came from it. "Find Starchild and meet the other Misfits at the ice-cream shop."

"Starchild's already here. We're on our way. Darkstar out." Craig put away the walkie-talkie. "Let's go." Paul and Craig ran off.

"Are we gonna get some ice-cream?" Paul asked.

"Ugh! Paul, you can drive a person nuts at times!!" Craig snapped, bonking Paul on the head.

"OW!"

Who will win Paul's heart? Will Duncan go to jail? Hopefully so. What's up with Claudius and Barney? What'll happen next?


	7. Here we go Again!

**X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers, Special Edition!**

Chapter 7: Here we go Again!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville PD HQ)

"Hey!" Duncan snapped as the cops carried him into the station. The cops were cleaning it up after Craig's assault. "Put me down!!! Do you know who I am?!?!" The cops ignored his threats and threw him into a cell with another man. A red-faced Duncan grabbed the bars and started jumping around and screaming like an ape, pounding his chest. Matthews's cellmate was lying on the bed, in a disheveled suit, and he looked extremely plastered.

"_With aaaaarms wide opeeeennnn **BUH-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!!**_" The cellmate slurred out, trying to sing. Duncan couldn't believe who it was.

"Senator Kelly?!?!" Duncan's eyes widened. "How'd you get in here?" Kelly mumbled something then burst out laughing. A cop standing nearby laughed.

"The good senator got a little too drunk for his own good." The cop laughed. "He ran about town, screaming about pink elephant mutants, then he…" The cop tried to explain delicately what Kelly did to get in jail. "He tried to jump off City Hall. He kept screaming that his wife was trying to kill him. Funny thing is, he's single."

"Hey! Hey stupid!" Kelly slurred. The guard sighed. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, you filthy dog! Who does a guy have to kill to get a drink around here? HORSE!!!" He then started twitching. A tabloid reporter peeked in the cell window.

"Senator Kelly drunk and in jail! That's solid gold, man!" He pulled out a camera and snapped a couple photos. "HA!" He disappeared.

"Hey you, blueboy!" Senator Kelly pointed at the guard. "Where's my martini, ya dumb hippie! I've been waiting for _three frickin' **hours!**_" He then started drunkenly rambling. "Man, I hate hippies! They run around, no respect! They think the whole world's their toilet! Why I oughta…"

"Why me?" Duncan moaned, sitting against a wall. "Why? This is not happening…"

"Hey, you listenin' to me, boy?" Kelly snapped at Duncan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Xavier Institute)

Outside the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, one could hear explosions. Lots of explosions. As well as the occasional sound of things breaking.

"BAGA WHEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"SQUAWWWWWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville)

"The babies!" Cover Girl realized. She and Recondo were sitting at a bar, having a drink. "I knew we forgot something! We forgot the babies!"

"We'd better go pick them up." Recondo shrugged.

"Right!" Cover Girl and Recondo pressed their teleporter watches. They materialized in front of the Institute. Cover Girl and Recondo opened the door, and the two Joes' eyes widened. The ex-model quickly closed the door. "You wanna go in there?"

"Nooo way." Recondo shook his head.

"They're fine." Cover Girl said. The two Joes teleported back to the bar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A crossroads in Bayville)

"Logan, I have searched everywhere!" Storm groaned. Storm, Wolverine, and Beast were at a street corner. They were searching for Xavier.

"I haven't seen him." Beast sighed. "Logan was too busy chasing a beerman out of the stadium."

"He should've given me a beer." Logan growled. "The smart aleck thought he could rip me off. I paid full price for it."

"You mean neither of you tried to find him?" Storm sighed.

"Hey, I was looking!" Logan groaned.

"You were looking to gut the beerman alive." Beast snickered.

"Shut up, Hank."

"Make me, Wolf-boy!" Hank glared. Logan unsheathed his claws.

"Gladly, Bluebell!" Logan snickered.

"Why you little!" Hank started strangling Logan like Homer Simpson. Storm groaned.

"Why me?" She sighed. Althea passed by, Shipwreck being dragged by her. "Have you seen the professor?"

"No, sorry." Althea shook her head. "Lance, Todd and I were too busy looking for Dad. Don't bother asking him. He's too drunk."

"Will you marry me?" Shipwreck gave a drunken grin.

"Your father wouldn't have been much help anyway. Where are your loony friends?" Storm said. Althea thought for a moment.

"Lance and Todd are catching up. Paul's most likely being swarmed by girls. Craig's probably either with him or beating someone up. Xi's invisible, and Wanda might throw Pietro into the lion cage at the zoo, I don't **wanna** know where Trinity is. Normal stuff for them." Althea shrugged.

"Did she say yes?" Shipwreck asked Althea.

"You're going home." Althea glared, dragging Shipwreck away as she walked off.

"She didn't answer! WAIT!!!" The sailor screamed. Lance, Todd, Paul, Craig, Xi, and Wanda dragging Pietro passed by afterwards quickly, leaving the weather goddess to scratch her head.

"What are those Misfits up to?" She wondered. She turned back to Beast and Wolverine, who were wrestling. She sighed and tried to break it up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A street in Bayville)

Remy and Ray were walking down the street, wondering where they went wrong in their plans.

"Remy knew he was aiming at Paul with dat net!" One could notice the Cajun had a slight limp. "Gambit don't t'ink he ever be able to walk normal again."

"You think you had it bad!" Ray groaned. "Paul took Beast over to help me out after Tabby brutalized me. Paul tried to restrain her while Mr. McCoy helped me up. I could have sworn that Mr. McCoy was laughing about how I looked. And I could've sworn that Tabby was constantly trying to kiss Paul. I hate that good-for-nothing rocker! He sucks!"

"Gambit agree." Remy nodded. He then noticed Rogue sitting on a bench. The southerner was crying. "Hang on a moment." He quickly ran to her. "Chere, what's wrong?"

"Ah hate mah powers." Rogue moaned. "Ah hate not being able to touch."

"Chere…" Remy's sat next to her. "Don' worry. Remember what Remy told you at your birthday party?" Rogue sniffed.

"Ah know, Remy…" A tear fell down her eye. "I just wanna be able to control mah powers, that's all." Her next statement made the Cajun steamed: "It's just that…AH WISH AH COULD KISS PAUL!!! WAHHHH!!!" Rogue burst out crying. Remy got up.

"Excuse Remy for one second." He walked into the building behind the bench. Once inside, Ray heard muffled sounds. Sounds of Gambit screaming, cursing, and breaking things were heard. Rogue couldn't hear it over her crying. Ray snickered. Remy stormed off, a brightly glowing card in his hand.

"NOW GAMBIT REALLY MAD!!!"

"Hey wait up, man!" Ray ran after Remy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(On top of a building)

Scott and Peter recovered and got down from the building they were laying on.

"Aw, man." Scott groaned, holding his head. "I can't believe Jean was capable of doing that. I don't know if I'll ever fully recover."

"Da." Peter grumbled. "Paul Starr is a huge pest indeed."

"We gotta find Ray and Remy." Scott grinned evilly. "I have a plan to get rid of that woman-stealing Starchild once and for all! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville's local Ice Cream Shoppe)

The Misfits met at the ice-cream shop. They caught up on what's going on, and they duct-taped Shipwreck to a chair, as well as gagged him.

"Okay." Althea said. "Did you guys get all the stuff you were assigned?"

"Paul was too swamped by girls to do anything." Craig groaned. "Jean and Tabby were both fighting over him in front of a club."

"You were too busy tearing up the police station." Paul said.

"I was too fascinated by human behavior." Xi replied.

"We tried, but Dopey over here decided to run to a zoo and tease the cheetahs. Again." Wanda moaned, pointing at Pietro.

"They were mocking me!" Pietro snapped.

"They were sleeping!" Wanda snapped back. "A cheetah can't mock someone even awake!"

"You don't know 'em like I do, Wanda. You don't know what they're capable of!"

"They're certainly capable of tearing your head off! Maybe I should've let 'em!" Wanda groaned.

"Knock it off, you two!" Craig said.

"Lance and I were helping you, babe." Todd reminded Althea.

"I met Harvey Fowler." Fred grinned. "I'm going into an eating contest with him."

"Terrific." Pietro groaned. "You met Bayville's other human commissary."

"At least I'm not so insecure that I need to tease a bunch of cats to feel good." Blob grinned.

"I AM NOT INSECURE!!!" Pietro snapped.

"Yeah, you are." Wanda grinned.

"Whose side are you on?" Quicksilver glared.

"You guys are completely hopeless." Althea groaned. "Except Toddles."

"AL!!" Todd whined. "Not in public!" He noticed someone was missing. "Where's Paul?"

"He probably either saw a skirt or something shiny." Craig grumbled. It turns out that Paul had seen Nightcrawler pass by the shop. He looked rather depressed, and being the nice guy Paul was, he ran out of the shop to help.

"Hey!" Paul caught up with the blue-furred teen. "What's up? You seem rather down, dude."

"Hey." Kurt sighed. "Eet's Amanda."

"Amanda?" Paul scratched his head. "Who's Amanda?"

"Amanda Sefton." Kurt smiled. "My girlfriend. Here's a picture of her." Kurt showed Paul a picture. Paul whistled.

"She's a babe!" Paul grinned. "Chicks dig the fuzzy dude, huh?" The superstar handed back the picture.

"Ja." Kurt agreed. He then got depressed. "Ve're hitting a rough spot." Paul's face radiated sympathy.

"Aww, that's too bad, Blueman."

"Mmm." Kurt sighed. "She said I haven't tried to be romantic." Paul lit up. Starchild was a master at romancing ladies.

"Hey!" A light bulb went on in Paul's head. "I'll help you!"

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "Promise you won't try to use your charms on her?"

"No prob." Paul grinned. "Besides, it's _your_ charms that are going to woo her." He put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Walk with me. Talk with me. I have a plan. Once this plan goes through, she'll be putty in your crazy-lookin' hands." Paul and Kurt walked off, Starchild explaining what he needed. Meanwhile, Jamie raced into the ice-cream shop, and slid under the table where the Misfits sat. Craig lifted the tablecloth and scowled.

"Go away, kid. This is the grownup table."

"Bite me, Darkstar." Jamie retorted.

"What's up, Jamie? Grown bored with your new image already?" Pietro quipped.

"Naw. Just hiding from Trinity." Jamie grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A florist's shop)

"Vhy are ve going to a florist?" Kurt wondered.

"Chicks dig flowers. That's why." Paul grinned as they walked in. "Every babe has a preference. Come on, my blue furry friend." The two teen looked at the flowers. A man walked up to them.

"Looking for something special for your girlfriends?"

"You could say that." Kurt grinned. Before he went out, he made sure his holowatch was on.

"I am looking for something nice for my girlfriends." Paul grinned.

"A player, huh?" The florist laughed, playfully punching Paul's arm.

"He is." Kurt sighed. Amara walked in and she lit up. "And here comes one of zem."

"Paul!!" She squealed, running to Starchild. She gave him a hug. "I missed you." Paul smiled.

"What can I say? Chicks dig rockers." Paul laughed. Kurt sighed.

"Right." The florist said.

"Well, my friend Kurt here needs flowers. He's in a rough spot with his girlfriend because he said something about chicks loving the fuzzy dude and she got jealous."

"Paul! Stop! Zat's really embarrassing." Kurt whined. Amara giggled.

"Aww, Pauly didn't mean it, Kurt." Magma giggled.

"We're hoping some flowers'll cheer her up." Paul said. "If you have any chocolates, we'll take a box of those too."

"Okay." Paul took care of the payment with help from Jean's credit card. Craig had swiped it earlier and gave it to him. "Alright, let's rock!"

"You've been hanging around Lance vaaaay too long." Kurt sighed. "Vhat vas ze next part of your plan?"

"I have to go, Pauly." Amara sighed. "I just remembered. I have to do something important." She ran off, giving Paul a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I…" Paul was interrupted by a glowing card streaking by him. It barely missed his hair before it landed near him and exploded. "Huh?" The two mutants turned around and saw an enraged Gambit. He clutched his staff in one hand and a glowing card. "Oh hey dude."

"GAMBIT SICK OF YOU!!! I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" Gambit supercharged the card and pitched it hard. Paul instinctively fired his laser. The laser hit the card, causing an energy reaction that went KABOOM! The explosion knocked the Cajun mutant into a dumpster in an alley. "Ouchie."

"What was that all about?" Paul thought as he ran to Gambit. The Los Angeles native pulled the Cajun out of the dumpster.

"Owwwch." Remy grumbled. "Dat was not good for de skull."

"You okay, man? Why'd you throw that card at me?"

"Remy tired of your presence, Starr! I'm sick and tired of hearin' Rogue fawn over you!"

"Huh? Maybe she finds me attractive." Paul scratched his head. Kurt ran up o the two boys. None of them noticed Rogue creep up behind Paul. Well, except for Kurt.

"Guys…"

"You are nothin' but a lame-brained, lousy, good-for-nothin' woman-stealer!" Remy snapped.

"Guys…" Kurt tried to tell them a little louder. Gambit cocked back his fist. "And Gambit gonna send you back to LA!!!" Gambit threw his punch.

"Guys!!" Kurt yelled.

"Yipe!" Paul ducked, not knowing Rogue was behind him. As a result, Remy accidentally punched her in the nose! Remy's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh!"

"I tried to tell you." Kurt groaned.

"OWWWW!!!!!" Rogue screamed. "YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY THAT NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS, MAH NOSE CAN'T BE BROKEN, REMY!!!"

"Oopsie." Remy cowered.

"Vhat where you doing there?" Kurt wondered.

"Ah was hopin' to surprise mah little Starchild." Rogue put her head on Paul's shoulder. Gambit glared at a grinning Paul.

"THAT'S IT!!! I KILL YOU NOW!!!" Gambit threw a punch at Paul, but Rogue caught it and twisted his arm.

"You lay a finger on mah Paul and Ah will twist your limbs and spine in ways previously unknown to man or mutant. Got it?" Rogue snarled.

"Okay, okay! Gambit give! Gambit give!" Remy screamed. Rogue let go and glared at a laughing Kurt. "You have a problem, brother?"

"None at all." Kurt grinned. "None at all."

"Why me?" Gambit groaned. "I have to put up wit' dis no-good, woman-swiping thief!"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Rogue screamed as she started wailing on Gambit.

"WAHH!!! OWWWW!!! HEEELP!!! OWWWW!!!!"

"Hang on, Remy!" Paul started to help, but was stopped by Kurt.

"Ze best thing to do here is to just let her beat him senseless. Better for your health. Just help me with Amanda." Kurt and Paul teleported away.

What is Paul's plan? Who knows. Where's Xavier? Who knows. What do the Misfits plan to do with all that stuff they needed? Not even I know. Keep it on for the next episode of "X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers!"


	8. Wild 'n' Crazy!

**X-Men: Meet the Starr Brothers, Special Edition!**

Chapter 8: Wild 'n' Crazy!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville Park)

"_What_ was up with Gambit?" Paul wondered. He and Kurt were sitting across from each other at a picnic table in the park. Nightcrawler had some blank paper and he held a pen.

"He probably is in a bad mood or something." Kurt stared at the paper. "Help me out, dude!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Paul impersonated Joe Pesci. Starchild began to think. "Well, you know this babe better than I do. What comes to your mind when you think about her?"

"Bliss…" Kurt sighed happily, staring into space.

"Okay. That's a start." Paul said. "That's a start."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville Junkyard)

"What are we doing with all this stuff?" Craig groaned. The other Misfits stood in a junkyard, with almost all the stuff they had on Pietro's list. Darkstar had no idea what the plan was.

"I don't really know." Althea shrugged.

"**What?!?!**" Darkstar snapped. "You look all over Bayville for this stuff and you have no idea what you plan to do with it?!?!"

"Guess not." Lance said.

"Don't look at me." Todd held up the moose head. "I wanted to take this back with me."

"I wondered why it was on the list." Quicksilver checked it again.

"Why don't we just grab an object and cause random mayhem?" Xi picked up the toilet paper.

"Why don't we blow something up?" Pietro suggested.

"Naw, we should mess up Kelly's place." Wanda grinned. "I heard he got in the slammer for public drunkenness and malicious disruption of peace."

"Wha--?" Fred wondered. "Uh, was that English?"

"I believe so…" Xi blinked.

"It means Kelly got super-plastered and made way too much noise, Blubber-Butt." Pietro sighed.

"HEY!!" Blob snapped. "I still have trouble with some big words! That does **not** give you the right to make fun of me!"

"Calm down, Fred. If you want Pietro beaten up, _I'll_ take care of it." Wanda said.

"You know Althea, trashing Kelly's place ain't such a bad idea." Lance shrugged.

"Me too." Todd said.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Xi looked worried. "It's his house."

"Houses can be replaced, Xi. Lives cannot." Fred said.

"Good point. I'm in." The snake-like mutant took the saw.

"Why not?" Wanda shrugged. "He has some nice dishes. We can steal 'em and use 'em for target practice."

"I heard that he has a stash of booze money in his house." Craig said. "I could use that cash." Craig sighed and looked down. "Maybe I can get Wanda a ring or somethin'." Darkstar hoped in his mind.

"No matter how many times we do it, it never stops being fun." Lance grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Near Amanda's house)

"This could be a problem." Paul thought. "Her parents hate your guts?"

"Ja, because they don't vant their daughter dating a mutant. She don't care." Kurt replied.

"Hey wait, I can deliver it!" Paul grinned. Kurt's eyes widened.

"No way! Noooooo way!" Kurt said. "I'm not taking ze chance that Amanda will get a crush on you."

"Relax. I have a plan." Paul said. He pulled out of his pocket a small mirror and a vial of makeup. It was special make-up, made by Cover Girl to match Paul's skin. Starchild used it at times to cover up his birthmark. Craig refused to wear the paint.

"Vhat are you doing?" Kurt said.

"Getting ready for a role." Paul responded, putting the makeup over his birthmark, making his face look completely normal. Starchild made sure it looked good. "Now we hit the costume shop." Kurt and Paul went to the store, and Paul purchased a uniform, like the ones telegram delivery boys wore. "Let's go." Paul changed into the costume. "Okay, where's her house?" Kurt teleported threw with Paul. "Give me the stuff." Nightcrawler gave Starchild the flowers, candy, and letter Kurt wrote with Paul's help. "Watch an actor do his thing." Paul walked up to the door and rang the bell. Kurt hid in the bushes. Margali opened the door.

"Oh, how cute. A telegram boy."

"Flowers and candy for a Miss Amanda Sefton." Paul held out the flowers, candy, and letter. His voice took on a more nasal tone.

"Huh?" Margali scratched her head. Amanda peeked in.

"Is that stuff for me?" She took the stuff.

"Yes it is, ma'am. Got it at the office. No idea who sent it. All it came with was instructions to give it to a Miss Amanda Sefton. Well, I must go. Have a good day." Paul tipped his hat and walked away.

"Thank you!" Margali called out to Paul. She then turned to her daughter. "Looks like you have a secret admirer, Amanda." Margali said as she closed the door. Kurt peeked up and high-fived Paul. The two mutants teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(On the way to Kelly's House)

"How did you hire a U-Haul, Blob?" Lance asked in disbelief. The Misfits were in Lance's jeep, going to Senator Kelly's place. The jeep towed a U-Haul behind it, with all their stuff contained in it. "You can barely press the keys on the phone."

"I have my methods." Blob grinned.

"You said that when you got Todd that Sniffy giraffe." Althea said. "He told me."

"_Drivin' in the Misfitmobile…_" Pietro sang. "_Ridin' with my buddies/Goin' down the freeway/Doin' crazy stuff…_"

"Pietro, if you don't stop singing, I will beat your brains out, put your head under the wheel, back up, and run it over! **YOU GOT ME!?!?!?**" Lance snapped.

"You are no fun." Pietro pouted.

"Finally, he shuts up." Wanda groaned. "He's been singing the whole trip."

"His singing voice desperately needs improvement." Xi sighed.

"You guys are just jealous." Pietro smirked.

"Of what?" Blob asked. "Hey, we're here."

"Baby, welcome to your first house-destroying." Todd helped Althea out of the truck.

"Y'know? I like you guys more and more every day." Althea said.

"Ok, first we hit his living room…" Lance planned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A street in Bayville)

"I hope it vorked, Paul." Kurt started shaking with nervousness. Paul had gotten back into his normal clothes and wiped off the make-up he wore over his birthmark.

"Relax, Blueman." Paul patted Kurt's back. "Amanda will get the letter. I had her mother completely fooled."

"Maybe I should've gotten into ze red suit." Kurt wondered.

"Nah. Wouldn't work." Paul said. "Amanda would've recognized you. Same with her mom."

"Good point." Kurt admitted. They passed by a building. On top of it were Scott and Peter, supporting a big ball of metal and rubber junk that Colossus pounded together and Cyclops welded. They got the junk from a junkyard.

"Okay. Lift it." Scott ordered.

"Uhnnh!!" Peter grunted, lifting the big metal ball.

"Wait…" Scott noticed Paul walk into position. Kurt was a little way off. "Wait…" Paul got closer. "Wait…"

"Can you hurry? This thing is heavy, comrade!"

"Wait…" Scott said. Paul got into position. "Now!" Peter pitched the ball. Neither Kurt nor Paul noticed it coming down.

"Hey Kurt, I got an idea. Let's go to the ice-cream shop. We can plan out a date there." Paul suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Kurt agreed. They teleported off. The ball landed and bounced back into the air. Scott couldn't believe it.

"How much luck can one guy have?!?!" Scott screamed in disbelief. Peter looked up.

"Uh, Cyclops…"

"What does he have, some kind of ability to sense danger or something?!?!" Scott stamped the ground in frustration.

"Cyclops…"

"I hate Paul! I hate Paul! I hate Paul! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!!!!!" Scott started jumping up and down, throwing a tantrum. He looked remarkably like Pietro.

"CYCLOPS!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!" Scott snapped loudly. Peter pointed upwards. When Scott looked up, he saw the ball come down, and it looked like it was going to land on top of them. "Mommy." He squeaked. The ball landed on top of the two jealous boys with a "SPLAT!!" and a "CRUNCH!!!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Outside Kelly's home)

"Whoo!" Todd leapt up with a fist in the air. "I never get bored of trashing Kelly's house. Next time we should bring the babies." Kelly's house and yard was a wreck. The walls were bashed and spray-painted with graffiti, the windows were busted, the rooms were trashed, and the stairs looked like someone was slammed through them.

"And Daria would love to experiment on the jerk." Althea noted.

"It definitely was not quite like the old days." Blob grinned. "I never thought I would catch Toad making out with a girl in Kelly's bedroom." Todd glared as the others laughed.

"Laugh it up, fellas." Todd groaned. "Just laugh it up. At least I have a lovelife." He glared at Pietro and Blob. "And I have a girl who isn't stringing me along like a cheap fiddle." He glared at Lance, who stopped laughing.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"Let's just get out of here before the cops show up." Craig grumbled. The others nodded and teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville Jail)

"_I'm a joker/I'm a smoker…_" Kelly slurred. "_I'm a midniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight **BURRRRRRRRRRP!!!!**_"

"God, will you shut up?!?!" Duncan snapped at Kelly. "I'm having it bad enough as it is."

"You think I had it eashy?" Kelly snapped. "All the time, 'Duncan this! Duncan that!' All the time! Duncan, put yer clothes back on! Duncan, quit sitting on the kid! Duncan, get off the mascot! Duncan, that's my daughter! Duncan, do that in the bathroom! Duncan, get out of my house! Duncan, you can't do that in school!!!" Kelly growled.

"I'm sick of your ranting and raving about pink elephants and all that stuff!" Duncan stood up angrily.

"You're working for them! TRAITOR!!!" Kelly leapt off the bed and tackled Duncan. The senator and the football player started brawling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville street)

"Yeah. I hear ya." Remy said into a walkie-talkie. He was trying his best not to snicker. Scott was talking to him. He turned to Ray, who was standing next to an old cartoon-style cannon. "Cyclops screwed up."

"No surprise. This is gonna be great!" Ray laughed. "Paul's gonna go KABLOOIE!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!" Gambit rolled his eyes.

"Gambit worry about you."

"Shut up and help me." Ray ordered. The two jealous mutants pushed the cannon to an alley just across the ice-cream shop. Kurt and Paul left, plan all set. "Now!" Gambit pulled the string that fired the cannon, but he pulled a little too hard, and the cannon flipped over, aiming at them. KABOOMMMM!!!!! "OWWWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!"

"Remy t'inks we need de back up plan."

"Oh shut up." A smoking Ray snapped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Nearby the blown-up Gambit and Berzerker)

"What are you gonna do?" Kurt asked Paul.

"Find my buds." Paul grinned. "By the way, did we ever see a certain bald wheelchair dude?"

"Mein Gott!" Kurt smacked his forehead with his palm. "Ve completely forgot! Ve had to find the professor!"

"Well if we forgot, then that most likely means everybody else had forgotten." Paul realized.

"Vhat'll ve do if someone asks?" Kurt got worried.

"Relax. We'll just tell 'em that we didn't see him." Paul replied coolly. Storm happened to be walking up to the two boys.

"Have either of you seen the professor?" Ororo asked.

"Nope. Sorry." Paul shook his head. "If we do, we'll let you know." He looked behind the weather goddess. "No Shipwreck chasing after you? Something not quite right about that."

"His daughter is dealing with him." Storm responded.

"Cool! Have you seen the other Misfits? I was just helping Kurt repair some relationship problems and I was hoping to find the others." Paul inquired.

"PAUL!!!!" Kurt snapped.

"Last I saw, they were running by a tavern." The weather goddess remembered.

"Stellar!" Paul grinned. "Thanks! Gotta go!" Paul teleported away with his watch, leaving a confused Kurt and Storm.

"Vhat is that nutty superstar up to?" Kurt wondered.

"Based on what I heard about the Starchild, it's going to be big." Ororo blinked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(The party in town)

"Hey guys!" Paul reunited with the other Misfits, who were hanging around the party in town.

"Where have you been?" Craig growled.

"Helping Kurt out." Paul grinned. "I got a fantastic idea. Follow me." Paul ran to where the citizens of Bayville were partying.

"Should we do this? If an idea forms in Paul's brain, it's gonna be a crazy one." Craig groaned.

"Why not?" Wanda shrugged.

"Yeah. Follow that Starchild!" Althea agreed. The other Misfits followed Paul. The superstar ran to the center of the party.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!!!" Paul called out. The citizens stopped and turned to Paul. "Tomorrow night, at the Bayville High School Auditorium, we are gonna hold a dance marathon!"

"Dance marathon?" Pietro laughed. "This'll be a hoot."

"All of Bayville is invited! It goes on all night! The longest-lasting dancers get a real special prize!"

"Can't give money, Paul. You don't have any, you know." Lance whispered to Paul.

"Relax, the prize is a DVD of their choice!" The people stood silently for a moment, then a roar of cheers rose through the crowd.

"**YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" The crowd cheered. In the crowd, the hurt X-Boys looked on.

"So…" Scott grinned evilly. "There's a dance marathon, huh? Boys, I have a new plan. We are going to humiliate Paul so badly, none the girls will ever want to be with him. He'll never want to show his woman-stealing face in Bayville ever again."

"So long, Paul." Ray grinned.

"Bon voyage, mon ami." Remy agreed.

"Dos vendanya, Paul Starr." Peter laughed.

"Oh yes, gentlemen. Paul Starr has made us look like morons for too long. It's time we got ours back." Scott looked like a madman. "It's time, indeed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Xavier Institute)

Storm, Beast, and Wolverine returned to the mansion. They had given up after trying to find the professor all night.

"Where could those football players have taken Charles?" Beast scratched his head. Wolverine entered the mansion.

"I have no idea, Hank." Storm sighed. "I have no idea."

"DEAR GOD, MAN!!!!!!" Logan's voice ran through the mansion. Storm and Hank ran in. Their eyes widened at the sight. Furniture and walls were full of scratches and holes, like they were sliced by claws and pecked by beaks. There were many broken objects, and various foods and liquids were smeared all over the place. "WHO DID ALL THIS?!?!?!"

"Three guesses." Storm growled, pointing at the couch. Claudius and Barney were asleep on the couch, curled up together. Beast noticed a coffee cup near them.

"Those babies must've gotten their paws on some coffee." Hank deduced, picking up the coffee cup. "The caffeine must've hyped them up." Logan and Ororo looked around, and they found the professor. Xavier was asleep sideways on the table, covered in silly string.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…booze…free booze…sweet free booze…grilled cheese sandwiches…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Xavier snoozed.

"What happened in here?" Storm wondered.

"And you say we make a mess." The three elder mutants turned around and saw Pietro standing at the door. "At least we try to be more…neat."

Man, the mansion's a mess! And the X-Boys are plotting to ruin Paul's social life in Bayville! What's gonna happen next? Will the X-Men force the Misfits to clean up the mansion? Will the X-Boys' plan work? Will Ororo beat up Shipwreck? Find out on the next chapter of X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers!


	9. Dancing with Disaster!

**X-Men, meet the Starr Brothers, Special Edition!**

Chapter 9: Dancing with Disaster!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Xavier Institute)

Ororo, Logan, Roadblock, Cover Girl, Hawk, Recondo, and Hank forced the Misfits to help clean up the mansion after its near-destruction by the babies. However, four certain X-Boys made it very complicated. Scott, Remy, Ray, and Peter kept trying to take Paul out while he was helping, but as usual, their ideas blew up in their faces. Peter tried making the kitchen floor extremely slippery with soap. He explained he was cleaning the floor, but Kitty and Magma did the slipping, nearly breaking their legs. Colossus ended up fried.

"**OWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!!!**"

Scott tried turning the internal lasers to blast Paul, claiming he was checking them. However, he ended up blasting Jean and Ororo. They weren't exactly pleased.

"**OWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!!**"

Gambit tried to bash Paul with a crowbar. However, he accidentally threw it and smacked Rogue upside the head. At that moment, he wished he was invulnerable too.

"**OWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!!!**"

Ray tried to trap Paul in the Danger Room. However, Tabitha and Cover Girl got trapped. When Paul let them out, He got a peck on the cheek from both of them **(A/N: Paul's one lucky guy, isn't he?)**, making the raven-haired Los Angeles native blush. Ray got a free beatdown, and he got blown up.

"**OWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!!**"

Add on to that with the usual insanity: Scott, Lance, and Peter were constantly fighting.

"Hood!"

"Moron!"

"Punk!"

"Meathead!"

"Foul mouth!"

"Horse face!"

"Pigeon brain!"

"Bird brain!"

"Jerk!"

"THAT'S IT!!!" They started brawling.

Shipwreck kept chasing Ororo, even after he took a potted plant to the head. The X-Girls were chasing Paul. Trinity was chasing Jamie. The other Misfits and the other X-Men were fighting and throwing things. Paul was left to play peacemaker. The X-Boys stewed in their jealousy.

"How does he do it?" Ray grumbled. "Every time we try to take out Paul, it blows up in our faces. Does he have powers like Wanda's? Y'know, probability?"

"Gambit think it more like Longshot's." Remy groaned. "Remy t'ink Paul can create good luck for himself." He saw a laughing Paul run by.

"Come to mama, sugah!!!" Rogue screamed as she chased him. Jean flew by.

"You can run, but you can't hide, my little superstar." She sang out. Scott started banging his head on the wall, and Gambit started smacking himself with his staff. Paul ran by again. This time Kitty, Magma and Tabby were after him.

"I just want a little kiss…" Tabby said.

"Like, come here, cutie pie!" Kitty squealed.

"I need a royal consort, loverboy…" Amara giggled. Peter and Ray started banging their heads on the wall.

"Okay, that plan didn't work." Scott said, remembering earlier.

"No kidding!" Ray snapped. "Maybe we should wait until the dance marathon. We could finally get Paul there."

"Perhaps." Scott noted. "Perhaps."

"De girls are gonna kill us if we try anyt'ing." Remy whined. He then heard screaming and scratching. He looked outside. "De girls are catfighting again." The boys looked outside. There was a huge five-way catfight over Paul, and the object of all their affections was trying to break it up. The X-Boys got very angry.

"Tonight, Starchild is toast." Ray growled.

"He is gone." Peter glared.

"Paul Starr, you gonna die." Remy snarled.

"Paul is a dead man." Scott said. "He is a dead man."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Outside the Xavier Institute)

"KITTY!!!!" Craig yelled. He kicked over a potted plant and smashed the wall with his nightstick in rage. "WHERE IS THAT DRAGON?!?!?! IT WILL DIE!!!!" He passed by Wanda.

"What's wrong, Craig?" She asked. Darkstar growled.

"That stupid lizard of hers! Look what it did to my jacket!!!" Craig held up his jacket. It was now a bunch of burned and shredded tatters. "I will KILL that thing when I get my claws on it!!!" The little dragon flew by. "THERE YOU ARE!!!" Lockheed yapped in fright as Craig tried to shoot the baby dragon down with his laser. He ran after it. "COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE…" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I think Craig's in biiiiiig trouble." She smirked to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville High)

Paul went down to Bayville High to check out the auditorium and the gym. He knew he could hold his little dance marathon there. He looked like a rockstar going on stage when he entered the building. The girls started swooning, and the boys were not exactly happy to see the charming and charismatic mutant.

"Hide the women! Here comes that Starr kid!" One shouted.

"Woman-Stealer!"

"Glam Rock reject!" Various insults were thrown at Paul, but he seemed to ignore them, cheerfully greeting everyone. The girls started chattering among themselves.

"He's so handsome!"

"He's so retro, it's hip!"

"How does he pull off that 80s look without being trashy?"

"Mee-Ow!"

"Hello, baby!"

"Who is that hottie?"

"Where's he from? Never seen him in town." The girls giggled. Paul laughed at the attention. He loved it. He went to look at the gym. On the way, he sang a Kiss song, and the girls loved his voice. He looked over the gym, and he liked it.

"Hey people, there's a dance marathon tonight right here in Bayville High's gym. It goes on all night, and all are invited. Winner gets a DVD of their choice." Paul announced. Cheers rose from the students as Paul left, his mission accomplished. "This town is so stellar!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Xavier Institute)

The whole mansion went crazy with insanity when lunch was served. A huge food fight broke out. It all started with a remark by Bobby.

"I don't know what's worse: Jean's cooking or Craig's temper?" Bobby grimaced as he tried Jean's new salad creation. Jean threw a stick of butter, and Craig punched Bobby out. The stick landed in Craig's hair, and an enraged Darkstar fired his laser at Jean. It went downhill from there, even though Beast enjoyed it. He was the only one who didn't get covered in food. He started laughing. Storm gave him a "Have-you-gone-nuts" look.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Beast explained as he pitched a pineapple. Paul entered the mansion and saw the food fight.

"Home sweet home." Paul quipped. He walked by, calmly dodging a couple of Kitty's muffin missiles. He also ducked to avoid a glob of whipped cream. He caught an apple in mid-air, buffed it, and chowed down. "You guys are invited to my dance marathon, too. I'll need some help setting up the gym." Everyone stopped.

"We're not exactly welcome there, honey." Amara told Paul.

"Like, try my muffin, Paul!" Kitty put a muffin in Paul's hand.

"And try my salad, baby." Jean gave Paul some salad. The boys started humming the funeral march. Jean glared, using her telepathy to make them all smack their heads on the table.

"OWWWWWWCH!!!!"

"Go ahead." Jean and Kitty gave Paul a pair of cute faces. Paul shrugged and raised the muffin to his mouth. Scott, Remy, Peter, and Ray looked on with evil grins.

"Maybe we won't have to wait." Scott whispered. "Kitty'll do the job for us." Paul took a bite of the muffin.

"Hmm." He ate the whole thing. "Not bad. Needs salt and chocolate chips." He then tried the salad. "Hey, this ain't half-bad!" Paul smiled. Jean and Kitty smiled. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHAT PLANET IS THIS GUY FROM!?!?!?" Scott jumped up. "I don't think he's a mutant at all! I think he's an alien or somethin'!"

"You have to be from another planet to stand their cooking." Peter blinked.

"You guys are just jealous!" Jean snapped. "Obviously Paul here can appreciate good cooking!"

"Yeah!" Kitty agreed. "Like, you really think salt and chocolate chips will help?"

"Trust me, babe." Paul grinned. "It'll help."

"Paul can appreciate your cooking because he's an idiot!" Scott snapped. "He's so oblivious, he has no **clue** that your cooking his bad EEP!" He quickly covered his mouth and his eyes widened behind his glasses when he realized what he just said. "Uh-oh." Jean and Kitty grew very angry. Scott ran off, screaming.

"SCOTT SUMMERS, GET BACK HERE!!!" Jean screamed as she and Kitty gave chase. The others watched with wide-open mouths and then they turned back to Paul.

"What?" Paul asked, eating another muffin of Kitty's.

"Are you even remotely human?" Kurt asked.

"Paul, what was that all about?" Craig asked.

"I dunno." Paul shrugged. "These muffins aren't half-bad. Try one, Craig." Paul put a muffin in Craig's face.

"NO!!!" Craig blasted it with his laser. Something weird happened. The muffin glowed purple.

"Yipe!" Paul put down the muffin on the floor. The others watched as the muffin changed.

"The muffin's molecular structure must be changing in reaction to the energy in Craig's laser!" Beast realized.

"Great, the X-Men's version of BA!" Althea grumbled. The muffin grew crocodile-like jaws, and velociraptor-like legs and a tail. The small muffin turned into a small dino-like creature.

"It's alive! It's aliiiiiiiiive! _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!_" Pietro laughed. The tiny muffinsaurus roared and went after Lockheed. Craig started firing his laser.

"Craig, your laser might make it stronger!" Ororo said.

"I know that!" Craig snapped. "I'm trying to blast that jacket-eating lizard!" Lockheed took to the air, and spat flames at it. The muffinsaurus only seemed to get mad. It jumped around, roaring and snapping its jaws.

"I got it!" Blob grabbed the creature and held it tight. Paul held a jar to put it in. Fred stuffed it in, and Starchild slammed the lid on it.

"Could I have it?" Beast asked. "I'd love to study it."

"Sure." Fred handed the jar to Hank. Hank happily took it and went to his lab.

"Airtight would love to take a look at that thing." Wanda noted.

"Let's not tell anyone about this." Ororo said. "Especially Kitty."

"Agreed." They all said. Jean and Kitty returned, looking very satisfied. Paul looked out the window and he saw why.

"Ewww, that should not happen to a guy." Paul grimaced. Lance looked out the window and his face paled.

"Aw man, not even **Summers** deserved **that!**" Lance looked like he was about to be sick.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville High gym)

A few hours later, the X-Men and the Misfits were preparing the gym for Paul's dance marathon. Paul and Pietro were standing in the center, looking on.

"And how are you going to arrange everything at such short notice?" Pietro smirked.

"I got it covered." Paul grinned. "I asked the local DJ at that club I went to last night to provide music." Xi passed by carrying a box.

"You mean hypnotized him." Xi smirked, joking.

"Hey!" Paul snapped playfully, punching Xi's arm. Xi laughed and continued on his way. A student walked up to Paul and pointed at Xi.

"What's with him?"

"Oh, he just is an assassin created and trained by Cobra who resisted their control and now lives with us." Paul said. "Xi can play a mean game of chess." The student blinked at that.

"Alright, just curious." The student walked away.

"You bigmouth!" Pietro snapped.

"He did ask." Paul explained coolly. Pietro mulled over the statement.

"You do have a point." Pietro explained. "Let's finish…Hoo boy." Paul and Pietro sighed at the sight. The X-Men and the Misfits were fighting again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville Jail)

"ELEPHANT-LOVER!!!!" Kelly screamed, punching Duncan in the jaw.

"BUTTHEAD!!!" Duncan punched Kelly back. A couple cops watched the brawl.

"All night long." One cop shook his head in amazement. "Punch, punch, punch. Kick, kick, kick. Insult, insult, insult. All night long." The second cop whistled.

"SPY!!!!" Kelly kicked Duncan in the head.

"OWWW!!!"

"Bill…" The second cop laughed. "Shouldn't we break it up?"

"We tried, Alex." Bill, the first cop, snickered. "The chief ended up nearly being choked to death by both of them."

"DRUNKEN RETARD!!!" Duncan tackled Kelly and slammed him into a wall.

"Dude, this is great. Good thing we got a camera in that cell. We can watch this over again." Alex laughed.

"PANTY RAIDER!!!!" Kelly smashed Duncan with a backbreaker.

"OWWW!!!! YOU ANIMAL!!!!" Duncan screamed. "MY SPINE!!!!" Bill keeled over, laughing.

"Take that, you TRAITOR!!!!" Kelly screamed in Duncan's face. POW!! Duncan hit the ex-principal with a headbutt. "OWWW!!!" Duncan got back to his feet, punching Kelly some more.

"I love this town." Alex laughed. "I so love this town."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Bayville High Gym)

The night of the dance marathon arrived. All of Bayville gathered in the high school gym. They went to dance the night away, and try to win a DVD of their choice. The X-Men, Misfits, and Joes looked on in amazement. The gym was decorated with huge banners, balloons, and a table full of snacks and several bowls of punch.

"I must admit, that Paul knows how to throw a party." Recondo sipped on a cup of punch.

"No kidding." Cover Girl agreed. "The town seems to have gotten a lot friendlier towards mutants."

"I agree." Xavier smiled. "Starchild has shown them that mutants are just regular folks who want to live their lives in peace." He then noticed Amara, Tabby, Rogue, Jean, and Kitty argue with one another. "And have trouble getting along like everyone else." The girls were arguing over which one would dance with Paul. Scott and the three other X-Boys snuck in. Meanwhile, Kurt was in a slump. He sat in a chair sadly, his holowatch disguise on. Paul walked over to the demon-like teen.

"Yo Kurt, my main elf!" Paul grinned. "What's up?" Kurt sighed.

"I haven't seen Amanda anywhere." Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry. She'll show. I can sense these things. I can read women." Paul said. "She'll be here."

"Kurt?" A voice piped up. Kurt and Paul looked over and saw Amanda. She was wearing regular clothes, and she looked very happy to see Kurt. "Hi." Starchild grinned.

"Told ya." Paul patted Nightcrawler's shoulder. "I gotta meet the girls. Go to it. Remember, you da elf!" Paul walked towards the fighting X-Girls, most dazzling grin on his face. He looked over at the marathon. It was going great. Storm bashed Shipwreck upside the head with a punch ladle. Lance and Peter stayed away from each other for once. Colossus was too busy with Ray, Remy, and Scott. Xi observed the party from the shadows, Craig with him. Xi ended up alone however when Wanda grabbed Craig and started throwing him around, laughing.

"Help me…" Craig moaned, turning green from Wanda's dancing attempts.

"Okay, let's grab the punch." Remy, Ray, Scott, and Peter each grabbed a punch bowl. **(A/N: Uh oh…)**

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Can't you all take a turn?" Paul tried to negotiate with the X-Girls.

"We're tryin', sugah, but they won't let me dance with you first!" Rogue glared at the others.

"Because I wanna dance with Paul first!" Jean snapped.

"Not gonna happen, sister! Paul loves me best, so I get to dance with him first!" Tabby exclaimed.

"Paul's gonna be my royal consort, so I get to dance with him first!" Amara screamed. Everyone was too busy fighting or dancing to notice Scott, Remy, Ray, and Peter sneak up behind Paul, carrying bowls of red punch. Also, no one noticed Kurt and Amanda were missing. Paul sighed.

"Like, Paul gave me a rose first, so I get to dance with him first!" Kitty yelled.

"Hoo boy." Paul sighed. "C'mon, girls. I'll…" He saw something down at his feet.

"Now!" Scott mouthed to the other boys. They threw the punch.

"Hey, a quarter." Paul bent down to pick up the shiny quarter, causing the punch to miss him completely and splash all over the X-Girls! Everyone stopped. The Misfits' eyes widened.

"Look what you did." Toad pointed at the X-Boys, impersonating Steve Urkel. The X-Girls looked at themselves in horror.

"My shirt!" Jean screamed. "I'm all sticky."

"Three guesses how." Rogue growled, looking at the foursome. "And the first two don't count."

"We gonna die." Remy squeaked.

"We're toast." Ray sweated.

"I want my mommy." Colossus squeaked.

"I can explain, Jean. It's all Paul's fault!" Scott pointed at Paul, who looked at him strangely.

"What'd I do?" He turned around and saw the girls. "You okay?"

"A likely story." Jean snarled.

"RUN AW**AAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!**" Blob screamed.

"RUN AWAY!! RUN AWAY!!! RUN AWAY!!!" Everyone ran out, except for the X-Boys. They were too frightened to move. Craig dragged a confused Paul out. As soon as everyone left, the X-Girls all cracked evil smiles at the X-Boys.

"HEEEEEEEEELPPPPP!!!!!!!! MOMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!!" They cried. The others ran outside and heard the screams.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DEAR GOD NO!!!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"For once, you can't blame us for this, Professor." Todd said to Xavier.

"Indeed." The professor agreed, sighing.

"Everyone gets a DVD!!!" Paul called out.

"**_YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" The crowd screamed.

"Where's Wagner?" Wanda looked around.

"There he is." Craig pointed with a smirk. Kurt wobbled up to the others. He had a goofy grin on his face. Lipstick marks were all over his face and his holowatch was off. He pointed at Paul.

"She liked ze stuff…" Kurt fainted.

"Another crazy couple days." Storm sighed. "All from two brothers."

"I got a feeling that those Starrs are going to make things even wilder than ever." Logan groaned.

Well, another crazy adventure comes to an end! Stay tuned for another adventure starring the Misfits and the X-Men! This is L1701E, signing off! Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
